


I Left My Heart in Beacon Hills

by Sweet_FaceS2



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Angst, M/M, Mates
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-28
Updated: 2016-02-11
Packaged: 2018-01-21 03:06:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 22
Words: 30,931
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1535282
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sweet_FaceS2/pseuds/Sweet_FaceS2
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>How I would have liked to see 3A play out...</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> *Disclaimer: I do not own these characters or Teen Wolf*
> 
> A/N: This is my first attempt at this, ever. I apologise if it is lacking in any way.

Chapter 1

Ethan lies in his bed, his eyes closed, but unable to stop his mind from working. Danny. All he could think about was the boy whom he never intended to love. Hell, he wasn’t even supposed to like Danny. It was his mission. Find out who was more important to Scott McCall- Danny or Lydia Martin. It didn’t take Ethan long to realize that Danny was clueless about anything and everything supernatural. That, in itself, guarantees Danny’s safety. After all, you can’t be a threat when you don’t know anything. And yet, Ethan couldn’t shake the feeling of unease. And he knew why too. 

He wasn’t sure when his assignment stopped being just that. It could have been the day Danny told him about the two identical scars that line his chest on each side, and how they make him feel like a survivor. Upon hearing this, something inside Ethan’s chest had clenched tight, as though a fist had wrapped around his heart and wouldn’t let up on its death grip. The uncomfortable spasm was accompanied by a strange feeling, kind of like- hope? Hope that Danny’s words would prove true. 

Or maybe it was before, when Danny had rushed to Ethan’s aid after Aiden had beaten him up in order to frame Isaac. The look of deep concern and open kindness on Danny’s face was so honest that Ethan couldn’t help thinking about how gorgeous the Hawaiian boy was, the fact that he was bleeding from his nose and mouth, clearly forgotten.

Being around Danny did that to him. It made him forget where he was, who he was. It made Ethan forget that he actually was the bad guy, because when Danny looked at him, he felt perfect. But Ethan knows that caring for Danny is dangerous. Deucalion wasn’t one to forgive easily, and Ethan’s feelings for Danny was in clear violation of the orders he had been given. He feared what might happen to Danny if Deucalion ever knew the truth. It was a fear so strong that it chilled him to the bone and robbed him of his peace of mind.

If Ethan were completely truthful, it scared the hell out of him. He would get flashes of Danny, lying in a pool of his own blood, his eyes open but vacant, that would keep him up at night. And of the nights when he did manage to fall asleep, it was always fitful and uncomfortable. And tonight was no different. When he finally fell asleep, he fell straight into his worst nightmare.

Danny woke up in the middle of the night, the dream he had still lingering on the edges of his subconscious. He had dreamed about Ethan. One half of a set of twins, the better half in Danny’s opinion, who had strutted into his life with his chiseled jaw and arrogant smirk. It was the same smirk that infuriated Danny as much as it turned his legs to jelly. Gorgeous, smart, witty with just the right amount of bad boy tossed in, Ethan had the ability to render him speechless with just one look.

Danny smiled. There was something about Ethan that he couldn’t quite put his finger on. It was this raw, magnetic, almost animalistic power he seemed to possess. Raw power, that was just barely, contained by his sweet and passive nature. It was like standing on the precipice of a volcano, eagerly awaiting the eruption, while deathly afraid of the result. It was thrilling. Ethan made him feel alive in the most primitive of ways. 

Glancing over at his alarm clock, Danny saw that it was already 5:45am. Thinking that going back to sleep would be a bad idea, what with his alarm set to go off in thirty minutes, he got up to start his morning work-out. Usually he’d have to force himself into working out this early, but with Ethan on his mind, Danny had all the inspiration he needed to start the day. His eagerness to see his boyfriend worried him a little.

He still wasn’t entirely sure how Ethan truly felt about him. It was clear that Ethan found him attractive and he seemed to care about him, but he still hasn’t actually said anything about his feelings for Danny at all. He was a closed book, and it frustrated Danny quite a bit, but he also knew that Ethan wasn’t seeing anyone else but him, so while Ethan was completely focused on him right now, he was going to enjoy every minute he got to spend with him.

After a vigorous work-out, that included three sets of those bastard squats, Danny showered and got dressed for school. On his way out he grabbed his backpack from the chair beside his room door, ran down the stairs and snagged an apple from the kitchen table. After a quick goodbye to his mother, Danny made his way to school, singing to himself, the entire way there.

Aiden looked over at his twin brother and sighed. He looked like crap. Ethan’s hair was sticking up in all directions. No doubt from the countless times he had run his fingers through it, a tell-tale sign that he was worried about something. His eyes were red and his skin was pale. If Aiden didn’t know better, he would have thought that Ethan was sick but, werewolves don’t get sick. Correction- werewolves never get sick, which could only mean that Ethan had not been sleeping well lately, if at all.

Not, that Aiden hadn’t already noticed this, after all, he and Ethan lived together, but besides that, as twins they shared a rare and special connection, of body and of mind. They had always been able to sense each other, to feel the other’s feelings, both physical and emotional. And right now, Aiden knew that Ethan was anxious and worried, and maybe even a little scared.

He just didn’t know why. They had nothing to worry about. They were both powerful Alphas, with the rare ability to morph into each other to make one super Alpha. They were part of a really powerful Alpha pack, they were practically invincible. And right now, they had the easiest and most fun assignments in the pack. His assignment was particularly fun. He grinned, thinking about the petite strawberry blonde with the insanely hot body and kissable lips that he got to feel up in Coach’s office, from time to time.

His grin widened. He usually could talk Lydia into a hot make-out session. Aiden had to admit that, after you get used to all the sass and attitude, Lydia had the tendency to grow on you. Yep, his assignment was fun indeed. However, it still didn’t explain Ethan’s foul mood.

But then, something happened that gave Aiden all the answer he needed. From where he sat, he watched Ethan repeatedly clench and unclench his jaw and squirm in his seat. He hadn’t been able to sit still since they sat down in homeroom. Just then, Danny appeared at the door, his backpack slung over one shoulder, smiling and greeting people as he made his way across the room.

Aiden looked on as Ethan and Danny locked eyes, and heard Danny’s heart skipped a beat. His own heart did the same, gave one hard thump that he could hear ringing in his ears. No, not his heart, but Ethan’s. Aiden looked over at his brother, all but felt Ethan relax as Danny watched him. In that moment Aiden knew. He knew what Ethan would never dare to admit. He knew the one thing that could very well be the death of them both. He knew then, that Ethan was in love with Danny.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Ethan’s heart thudded hard, and then he could swear he felt it stop. The breath he hadn’t known he’d been holding slowly whistled out of him. There he is, Ethan thought. Danny stood completely still, just staring back, until a smile lazily spread across his face, flashing his gorgeous dimples.

Ethan’s heart kicked back into gear and he smiled back as Danny walked over and kissed him full on the lips. When Danny pulled away too soon for Ethan’s liking, he cupped a hand behind Danny’s head and deepened the kiss, sinking in wholeheartedly. Danny pulled back and smiled. “Easy, Tiger,” he said, “I’m glad you missed me and all but, let’s try and keep things PG13 in class, okay?”

Ethan just laughed as Danny took his seat in front of him. He didn’t want to think about what it meant to him to have Danny close to him. All he knew was that Danny was starting to feel like an addiction, and it seemed as though one hit wasn’t going to be enough. Not nearly enough. He had Danny in his system, running through his veins, and the high was incredible. He felt alive and euphoric. When Danny looked his way, he was practically floating.

And he knew he was in serious trouble. No one could ever know that he loved this boy, that Danny was his ultimate weakness. But Ethan could no longer deny it to himself. He loved Danny, more than he could comprehend, and it scared him shitless. He was scared that Deucalion would find out and retaliate by killing Danny or worse. Ethan has witnessed Deucalion to things to people so horrible, that even when they begged for death, he would smile cruelly and then deny them the mercy of a quick kill. Deucalion thrived on pain and Ethan had no doubt he’d relish in the destruction of a disobedient pack member.

To add to his misery, Ethan was sure that Aiden knew how he felt. It was inevitable when they could feel each other’s feelings. Aiden had to know. And while Ethan was sure that Aiden would never sell him out, he knew that Aiden would disapprove of him loving a human. He glanced over at his twin and they locked eyes. Aiden’s narrowed dangerously as he shook his head, his jaw clenched tight. Yep, thought Ethan, he knew.

Later that afternoon, as Danny was making his way to the bus, he heard someone calling his name. He turned around to find Scott McCall jogging up to him. “Hey Scott”, he said. “What’s up, man?” Scott smiled at him, the lopsided smile that usually seemed to be stuck on his face, “Coach wants us in the locker room in ten. Not sure why, but he did say that if we don’t pitch, he’d make sure we wouldn’t even remember how to spell “Lacrosse”. I wouldn’t test him.”

Although Danny was a little annoyed, he had to admit that Coach Finstock had a certain and fairly hilarious flair for the dramatics. Since he was the team’s goalkeeper, Danny knew he wouldn’t be able to bail. The second-string goalie was a sophomore and completely useless, therefore Danny couldn’t afford to get benched. The team needed him too much.

But, this put his afternoon out considerably as he would now miss the bus, and would have to walk the forty-five minutes it takes him to get home on foot. Scott seemed to sense Danny’s distress, because after about a minute Scott said, “I have my bike. I’ll drop you off”. Ethan, who seemed to appear out of thin air, cut in. “No need McCall,” turning to Danny he added, “I’ve got you, babe. I’ll take you home”. 

Danny had little time to argue, or to even ask Ethan where he came from, because Ethan had turned him by his shoulders towards the school. With a kiss pressed to Danny’s cheek, Ethan whispered; “I’ll wait right out here”. Danny followed Scott up the steps leading into the school.

At the main door, Scott paused and turned to Danny, who had been so wrapped up in his thoughts about how amazing Ethan was, that it took him a minute to process what Scott had just asked him. “Are you guys together now? Like officially?” Since it was weird for Scott to ask about his love life, Danny eyed him suspiciously, but he’s known Scott since kindergarten, so he figured it was just plain curiosity.

“Yeah,” he finally answered, “at least, we aren’t dating other people. Why?” Scott shook his head slightly, as if in disbelief. Danny was about to ask him what his problem was when Scott cut across him, “Just, promise me something, please. Be careful, okay?” Unsure of what to say to this, Danny just nodded, which seemed to satisfy Scott, as he gave Danny a tight-lipped smile and nodded back, and continued walking towards the locker room.

Ethan was leaning against his bike when Danny exited the school. His leather jacket, worn over a white v-neck t-shirt, was stretched tight by gorgeous muscle. His milk chocolate eyes were shielded by dark aviator sunglasses. His dark jeans rode low on his hips, a hint of the waistband of his briefs poking out. On his feet were heavy work boots. Danny thought he looked more like a Hell’s Angel than a high school student, and he was so incredibly sexy, that the sight of him nearly made Danny’s mouth water.

Ethan heard Danny before he saw him. He had been tuning into the sound of Danny’s heartbeat all day. He didn’t want to think about how pathetic that made him seem, but knowing Danny was okay, made him okay. As Danny got closer, Ethan could smell him. It was a heady mix of fading cologne, salty sweat, traces of soap from this morning’s shower and peppermint. Ethan could get drunk on Danny’s scent.

When his boyfriend was in arms reach, Ethan pulled him in and kissed him. It was tentative at first, testing, but when Danny didn’t pull back, Ethan pulled him in further, sliding headlong into the kiss, until it was raw, and rough and just shy of painful. Danny eventually pulled back slowly, his hands still tangled in Ethan’s hair. His breathing was ragged and he was swaying slightly on his feet. He muttered a reverent “wow”, before wrapping his arms around Ethan’s neck.

Ethan hugged him back fiercely, knowing that this is the moment he’d been waiting for, that no time would be better than right then. Taking Danny’s face in his hands, Ethan whispered; “I love you. I am so in love with you.” The smile that broke on Danny’s face was electric. “Thank God I’m not alone in this,” said Danny and Ethan’s heart stuttered. “You love me, too?” he asked quietly. When Danny smiled and nodded, Ethan listened to his heartbeat. It was steady. He was telling the truth.

Ethan kissed him again right then, thinking that what he was feeling in that moment was exactly what people meant, when they talk about absolute bliss. Neither he, nor Danny, seemed to notice Aiden listening in from a few yards away.

Ethan had always been attracted to jerks. Aiden had witnessed each relationship sour, which usually meant that he had to watch Ethan go into an alcohol induced spiral for weeks on end. As a result, Aiden had ended up beating up the majority of Ethan’s exes. Not that he minded. No-one broke his baby brother’s heart and got away unscathed. 

Aiden may technically only be three minutes older than Ethan, but since it’s only been the two of them for such a long time, Aiden took his role as big brother very seriously. And that meant that whomever made his twin brother hurt, had to hurt even more. He really wished he wouldn’t have to kick Danny’s ass. Not only because Lydia would stop making out with him, but because he actually liked Danny. The kid was smart and funny and best of all, he seemed to make Ethan happy.

If he were totally honest, and he and Ethan were normal teenagers, he would have been the first to encourage his brother to make a play for the goalie. Aiden could tell that Danny was genuinely a nice guy, and that he didn’t have it in him hurt someone on purpose, and the way Ethan looked at the human as though Danny were his salvation, broke Aiden’s heart.

Because the truth was that they weren’t normal. Not by a long shot. They didn’t get to hang out with their friends after school, or get to go on goofy movie dates, or do anything teenagers actually did. They were mercenaries, sent to do a job, and once that job was done, Ethan was guaranteed to get hurt, one way or another. Aiden had to do something about it. He just didn’t know what that something was. All he did know was that if Deucalion found out about this, Ethan was as good as dead.

He had to step in. He had to split them up. Sure, Ethan would hate him for it, but at least he’d be alive to do so. Rather Aiden break his heart, than have Deucalion break his neck. It wasn’t going to be easy though, but then again, protecting the people you love, whether they want you to or not, never was. All of this had been weighing on Aiden’s mind since he witnessed the scene between Danny and his brother in the parking lot at school that afternoon, and now, lying on his bed and waiting for Ethan to get home, Aiden started to formulate his plan. 


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

The next morning, Danny sat in class, idly turning the flame of the Bunsen burner up and down, while waiting for the teacher to arrive. He was tired, because Ethan had only left his house at ten o’clock. At least, that’s what Danny’s parents thought anyway.

At about 9:55pm, Ethan got up from the living room floor, where he and Danny had been doing homework, bid goodnight to the Mehealanis and left, but not before kissing Danny on the porch and whispering in his ear that he should leave his window unlocked. Ethan kissed him again and turned to leave. Danny all but floated up the stairs to his room.

He started his nightly routine while keeping an ear out for Ethan. When he was freshly showered and dressed and Ethan still hadn’t showed up, Danny started to think that he may have changed his mind. He crossed the room to his nightstand to check his phone. Nothing.Sighing, he got ready for bed.

About a half hour later, just as he was drifting off, he heard his window slide up. He nearly jumped up until he remembered. Ethan. He smiled in the darkness. “There’s a pair of sweats on the chair if you want them.” “Thanks,” Ethan said, as Danny heard the sounds of shoes being kicked off and of a zipper sliding down. It never occurred to Danny that Ethan had managed to find the pants without the benefit of light, in a room that was littered with exercise equipment and books, without hurting himself.

Not long after, Danny felt his mattress dip as Ethan crawled in behind him. A strong arm came around to circle his waist. His smile widened as he settled against Ethan. “This,” Ethan had said, “is officially my favorite place to be. You are my favorite place, Danny.” They had talked for hours before falling asleep.

At dawn, Danny had woken to Ethan sliding into his jeans. “Trying to sneak out?” Ethan’s startled “Jesus!” had Danny chuckling. Ethan fixed him with a slightly annoyed looked, “Yeah, actually,” he said, “if your parents knew I stayed over, you’ll get grounded, and I’d probably get dead.” He smiled at Danny then. Danny’s heart thudded hard at the sight of his sleep-rumpled boyfriend as he was tying his shoes. “If I said it’d be worth it, would you come back to bed?” Ethan looked at him as though he were in pain and groaned. “That’s really, really tempting, but I can’t. I have to get back before Aiden realizes I didn’t come home last night.”

Leaning over him, Ethan kissed Danny sweetly, “I got to go, babe”, he said, “I love you.” Pushing him away, Danny said playfully, “Yeah, yeah. Now get out so I can get back to sleep.” He watched as Ethan climbed out the window and when he was sure that Ethan was out of earshot he sighed and whispered to himself, “I think that I’m going to die loving you.” Still smiling slightly, he had drifted back to sleep.

Now Danny sat, bleary-eyed, praying for the day to fast-forward, when he began to feel a little uneasy, as though he was being watched. Looking around the room, Danny’s eyes fell on Aiden, his boyfriend’s twin brother. Before he could smile at him though, Aiden narrowed his eyes, menacingly. He couldn’t think why Aiden was looking at him that way.

When he teacher strode in, Danny almost shouted in relief, thankful to look away from Aiden’s terrifying gaze, although he could still feel it aimed at the back of his head. It was as if a cool, dead hand was hovering behind his neck, close enough make to the hairs stand up, but not close enough to actually touch him. It was downright scary.

“I think I’m going to die loving you.” The words had been playing like a loop in Ethan’s head, mocking him, as it was a constant reminder that he was a big, fat liar. He knew he wasn’t supposed to hear it, that Danny had said it thinking that Ethan was long gone. Little did he know that, as Ethan tuned in to listen to Danny’s heart one last time before leaving, he caught the words he was never meant to hear, and they stopped him dead.

Looking up at Danny’s window, Ethan felt his heart break for the boy he so badly wanted to be with, but knew he didn’t deserve to have. Today, as he entered the school he knew what he had to do. He had to tell Danny the truth, even if telling the truth meant that he could lose Danny forever. The thought of letting go of the one person who actually made him happy, made Ethan’s stomach turn, but he had to be fair to Danny. Danny needed to decide for himself what he wanted, and the only way he could make a fair decision, is if he had all the facts.

But he didn’t know where to start. People weren’t exactly inclined to believe that supernatural creatures like werewolves actually exist. Danny was more likely to believe that Ethan had lost his mind. He was walking towards Danny’s locker when he heard it. It was the sound of Danny’s heart racing frantically. Ethan sped up, following the sound while trying to gauge the emotion. Danny was scared. No, he was terrified.

Ethan took off like a bullet, using the frantic pounding as his guide. When he finally burst into the locker room, it took him a second to register the sight before him. Danny was pressed up against a locker, his face contorted in pain. Aiden was twisting his arm behind his back, his eyes glowing red and his fangs were out. His claws were pressing into Danny’s neck and wrist so hard that he was drawing blood. “All you have to do Danny-boy, is break up with him. Break up with my brother and you get to keep on breathing”.

Hearing Danny whimper in pain set something off inside Ethan’s brain. He leapt at his brother, turning on the fly and tackled him. He clawed and punched and pummeled like his life depended on it. His life did depend on it. He wasn’t sure how it happened but he knew for sure that Danny was his life. He turned to Danny, who had scrambled into a corner and was now watching the two animals fight with his mouth agape, and yelled for him to run. Danny sat frozen, until seeing Ethan bodily lift Aiden and throw him into a row of lockers, seemed to break him from his daze. He got up and ran.

Ethan wrestled his brother until he had him pinned tight underneath him. They were both bruised and bleeding, Ethan from his lip, Aiden from his eyebrow. “What the fuck, Aiden?!” he cried. Aiden, who was still struggling to get out from under him let out a loud, maniacal laugh, “It doesn’t matter, E. He’s never going to take you back now.”

Looking down at his brother, Ethan punched him so hard he could hear the crack echo around the room. Aiden’s head snapped back and he stopped struggling, but the fire never left his eyes. Softly he spoke; “You know it’s best this way. Neither of you survive this if Deucalion finds out. Only this way saves you from having to do it yourself.”

Ethan looked at Aiden then, understanding setting in. In his own twisted way, Aiden was trying to keep them safe. Ethan rolled off his brother and scrubbed both hands over his face, his busted lip already healing. “I love him. I don’t know when, and I don’t know why. I just know that I feel tethered to him in a way that I can’t understand, but wouldn’t even think to question."

Aiden glanced at his brother, and while he could feel Ethan’s pain, he knew he that he had to try and make him see reason. “I know you do, but that tether, is exactly what Deucalion will use to destroy you both. And remember Ethan, if you don’t survive, then neither do I." Ethan shook his head, “He won’t kill you for something I’ve done, Aid.” Aiden smiled sadly, “Maybe not, but why would I want to live, if you’re dead?”

Ethan stared at his brother, not knowing what to say. Admittedly, if the roles were reversed, he couldn’t say he’d feel much different than Aiden did now. His brother was the only family he had left, the only thing that truly kept him from feeling like an orphan. “Listen,” he said, turning to Aiden, “I have to go talk to him. He must be freaking out. I, uh, don’t know what I’m going to say to him exactly but, I need to see him. Please?”

Aiden got up and started walking to the door, “Go”, he said, “but remember E, you’re all I have left” and with that, he disappeared through the double doors. Ethan sat on the ground, not knowing what to feel. He was angry that Aiden had hurt Danny but he could also understand why Aiden did what he did. They have always had to do anything it took to stay alive. To Aiden, this was just one of those things. But, he also couldn’t help but feel pissed along with the understanding. Deciding that he couldn’t put it off any longer, he got up and went to find Danny. 


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Danny ran as fast as he could. When he got to the parking lot, he was incredibly relieved that he decided to drive his car to school that morning. Jumping in, he punched the engine and didn’t stop driving until he got to his house, his heart still pounding in his ears. Luckily, both his parents were at work and wouldn’t be around to question what he was doing at home at 10 o’ clock, when he should be at school.

He ran up the stairs and locked himself in his room. With his back against his door, Danny slid to the floor. His heart wasn’t beating like it was trying to escape from his ribcage anymore, but his head was swimming. Werewolves, he thought. He was having a tough time getting his head around the concept but then again he had seen Aiden’s glowing, red eyes and fangs. He had felt his claws digging into his skin.

He looked down at his wrist, where Aiden had grabbed him. The sight of the blood there nearly made him faint. Suddenly, several things seemed to make sense at once. Small things he had chalked up to his imagination. Like how sometimes when they would kiss, he’d imagined he’d seen Ethan’s eyes flash red, Ethan’s odd behavior at the motel, when they had an out-of-town lacrosse game. And how after Isaac beat him up so badly, Ethan hadn’t had a scratch on him the next day.

As he was about to get up to go to the bathroom to wash off the blood, he heard a loud banging on the front door, followed by Ethan’s voice calling his name. Thinking he should just ignore it, Danny’s temper got the better of him. He ran down the stairs and flung open the front door to find Ethan’s stunned face. He must have thought Danny wasn’t going to open the door at all. When he started to speak, Danny punched him, square in the face.

He looked shocked for a second, rubbing his jaw. “I deserved that. I know it. Just let me explain, please.” Danny narrowed his eyes, “You think that’s all you deserved? You lied to me! You’re probably going to try lying again. Why should I trust you?” Ethan sighed wearily, “I love you. If you believe nothing else I tell you, at least believe that. I love you, Danny. Please, just let me in."

Looking at Ethan, Danny felt his resolve crumble and stepped aside, holding the door open for Ethan to enter. “Talk,” Danny said, “and if I so much as think that you’re lying to me, then you’re out, Ethan. I mean it.”

Ethan walked behind Danny into the living room. He sat down at the edge of the couch. Danny, who would usually have followed him, stood stoically at the door, his arms crossed, and his eyes hard. Ethan felt like the scum of the earth right then. Not only because Danny was looking at him that way, but because he was the reason that his sweet boyfriend, whom everyone loved, was looking so mutinous.

“Look,” he said, “I don’t know where to start. I can’t begin to think of how you must feel about earlier. I’m just sorry Danny. I’m sorry for what Aiden did, for him hurting you like that.” Danny glanced away, anger coming off of him in waves. Ethan decided not to stall any longer. “Aiden and I,” he said “well, as you now know, we are werewolves. We came to Beacon Hills with our pack a few months ago on a mission. Before you ask, what that mission was, I can’t tell you Danny. Not because I don’t want to, but because the less you know, the safer you are.”

He proceeded to tell Danny everything he could that wouldn’t compromise his safety. Danny stood where he was, the only indication that he was listening was the widening of his eyes when he heard a particularly gruesome detail. When Ethan was done, Danny moved to sit in one of the armchairs across from him.

“So the entire time you were here, you were on a mission, trying to find out who, between me and Lydia, would be more useful to your pack? The same pack who is out to destroy my friends, who, by the way, are also werewolves?” When Ethan said nothing Danny asked; “So Ethan, tell me, am I useful? How long do you still have to pretend to be interested in me, before you figure out whether I have value or not?”

Ethan looked up like he’d been punched again, “Danny it’s not like that with you. I mean, it was, at first. But then I started spending time with you and getting to know you. And have you met you, Danny? How could I not fall in love with you? I was ordered to spend time with you, yes, but it didn’t take much for me to want to spend time with you.”

Danny looked at Ethan skeptically as Ethan walked over and knelt before him, feeling as though his entire life depended on wherever or not Danny would believe him. He wrapped his arms around Danny’s waist and laid his head in Danny’s lap, “By falling for you, I already signed my own death sentence. Deucalion would kill me before he’ll let me leave the pack. But he’s cruel Danny, and he will do worse. He’ll want signs of my loyalty. He’ll want me to kill you and I’d rather die myself before I ever hurt you. Not telling you about any of this? It wasn’t because of my mission, Danny. It was to keep you safe.” Not knowing what to say to all this, Danny just placed his hands on Ethan, one on his back, one in his hair, and began to rub him, trying soothing him. He wasn’t sure what they would do next, but he was sure Ethan was telling the truth.

After what felt like hours of sitting on the living room floor, lightly holding hands and toying with each other’s fingers, Danny finally spoke. “So what happens now?” Ethan shrugged, “I leave, I guess. It might take some convincing but I think I can get Aiden to run with me. I mean, he can’t exactly kill me if he can’t find me. And hey, that way you stay safe too. If I leave you behind, Deucalion might think I don’t actually have feelings for you. He’ll leave you alone.”

At the hurt look on Danny’s face, Ethan sighed. “I don’t know, Danny. Honestly, I’m kind of waiting you to kick me out and tell me never to call you again.” Danny turned to his side, “Is that what you want me to do?” Ethan, defeated, looked softly at the human boy. “Of course not,” he said, “I want to be with you so badly. But it’s what you should do. I’m not good for you. Being with me is dangerous.” Using his hand, he turned Danny’s face towards his and kissed him softly, suddenly very aware of Danny’s fragile humanity, his erratically beating heart.

Danny cupped a hand behind Ethan’s head and kissed him back.

When they broke for air Danny was the first to speak, “Show me. I want to see you.” Ethan, not needing any explanation as to what Danny wanted, turned away. When he turned back, his face was transformed. His eyes were red and glowing. His teeth had made way for fangs and there was hair covering his face, and yet, Danny found it difficult to see Ethan as evil.

Taking Ethan’s face in his hands, Danny moved in slowly. “Danny, don’t,” Ethan said, softly, knowing that Danny showing him any kind of tenderness now would be damning, but wanting it anyway. Ignoring him, Danny closed the space between them and kissed Ethan, trying to tell he through the kiss that he didn’t care about any of it. That he only cared about being with Ethan. “You’re going to regret this Danny,” said Ethan. “Maybe,” Danny breathed. “But I’d regret letting you walk out of my life even more. I love you, Ethan. I don’t see that changing.”

Ethan looked at Danny and wondered for a second if he was really lucky to have ever found this gorgeous boy, of if he in fact was cursed. He felt lucky because Danny was unbelievably perfect. Not the too-good to-be-true-perfect either. He just seemed to embody everything Ethan had ever wanted for himself.

Danny was incredibly smart, and he had that quick, witty sense of humor that on occasion has even rendered Stiles “Motor-Mouth” Stilinski speechless. He laughed with abandon, as though he had no cares whatsoever. Ethan couldn’t remember the last time he really laughed, well not until Danny at least. He always had to stay guarded, unable to trust people for fear that they might turn on him and kill him. Hell, he knew better than anyone that the ones closest to you can hurt you the most. It’s how most of the members in his pack became alphas, by killing their own packs and usurping their powers. They willingly killed the very people who should have been able to trust them with their lives.

And here he sat, helplessly in love, knowing that he had never trusted anyone as much as he trusted Danny right now. Well, with the exception of Aiden. When he realized he had been quiet for too long, Ethan leaned his forehead against Danny’s, breathing in his scent deeply, savoring it. “I don’t know what to do,” he whispered. “I don’t know how to keep you safe and stay alive at the same time, without me having to leave you. Maybe I can’t have it both ways. Maybe that’s what Deucalion wants. Maybe it was always going to be either or.”

Danny raised his hand, laying his palm on Ethan’s cheek, gently lifting his face to make Ethan look him in the eye. “Maybe you’re taking on too much. Maybe you need help,” he said. Ethan scoffed at that. “Danny, who’s going to help me, beside Aiden? Don’t you get it? We’re alone. We have no one.” Danny waited a beat and then kissed Ethan’s lips softly. It was barely a kiss. Just a slight brushing of the lips before he whispered, “You have me. And I think that if we try, we’d have Scott and his pack too.”

When Ethan began to protest Danny cut him off. “Ethan, I know Scott, okay? For whatever reason this Deucalion guy wants him, I know it’s not because he’s done something bad. That’s just not who he is. Scott and Stiles, however weird their friendship is- they are two people I’d trust with my life. Scott, Allison, Stiles, Lydia- all of them. Now I’m asking you to do this. Trust me, please? They can help us. They can save our lives. Just promise me that you won’t leave in the dead of night with the stupid idea that you’re saving me. That is what will kill me.”

Ethan watched Danny closely. Being this close, he got a front row view of the way Danny’s eyes filled with tears and Ethan wanted to kick himself. “I’m not going, babe. I promise. I should, but I won’t. We’ll talk to McCall but I need Aiden on board, first.”

They sat for a long time, discussing the situation, sort of formulating a plan to take to Aiden and the McCall pack. Ethan watched as Danny spoke, the way he's hands gestured gracefully when he tried to explain himself and how his lips quirked up slightly on one side and made his dimple appear, losing track of what Danny was really saying, his mind preoccupied.

He thought about the promise he made Danny about not leaving, vaguely registering that it was a dangerously stupid thing to do, while at the same time accepting that the promise would stand. Not only because he gave Danny his word, but because, how could Ethan even think of leaving, when his heart was right here, in Beacon Hills.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Danny woke up with a start. He’d been curled up on the couch with Ethan, as both of them exhausted by the day’s events. He had dreamt of what had happened with Aiden, only this time, Ethan hadn’t come to his rescue. He felt Ethan’s arm tighten around his waist and the panic that the dream had caused faded a little. He leaned in to the warm body pressed up behind him, knowing that in that moment he was completely safe and unbelievably happy. So, his boyfriend was a werewolf. He could deal with that. His murderous, lunatic brother, who also possessed supernatural powers? Not so much. He nearly jumped when he heard a whisper in his left ear. “Hey, how’d you sleep?” Ethan asked. Without turning around he answered, “How did you know I was awake?” Ethan snuggled closer, pressing his face into Danny’s neck, taking a deep breath, before quietly answering, “I could hear your heartbeat pick up.” Danny turned to face him, wide-eyed, “You’re kidding, right?” When Ethan just smiled, Danny eyed him suspiciously. “What else can you do?” he asked Ethan, seriously. “Oh, this and that,” Ethan replied vaguely, burying his face in the slope of Danny’s neck, so he’s next few words were slightly muffled. “But what I’d rather like to know is what caused you to freak out just now?” 

Danny, embarrassed, lowered his face, staring at the column of Ethan’s neck that was exposed by his t-shirt, at the way it curved gracefully and connected with his jaw. Danny leaned forward and kissed him there, hoping that he could distract his boyfriend. Darting his tongue out, he lick the line of Ethan’s neck, up and up, until he could scrape his teeth against Ethan’s jaw, all the while running his hands up under Ethan’s shirt, palming the warm, smooth skin of his muscular back. Danny figured he was achieving his goal when he heard Ethan’s low moan, until both his hands were being lightly restrained by Ethan’s one hand. His other hand came under Danny’s chin, tilting his head up, making him look Ethan in the eye. “Nice try, babe. Now fess up,” Ethan smirked and Danny felt like clubbing him. “Fine,” Danny hissed. Ethan looked at him intently, waiting. “It was Aiden,” he started slowly. “I was back in that locker room with Aiden, and I could feel the cold locker on my face and his claws digging into my skin. The way he was breathing in my ear and God, I was so scared. And then I kept waiting for you to come.” Ethan looked miserable but he waited for Danny to finish. Danny looked down, away from Ethan’s searching eyes, knowing his next few words would hurt his boyfriend deeply. He took a deep breath and let them out. “I waited for you to come and save me. But you didn’t. And then he ripped out my heart,” Danny finished quickly. Whatever he thought, he did not expect Ethan’s reaction.

Ethan snorted, trying hard to contain the laughter that was threatening to burst out of him. Trying, but failing. He laughed uncontrollably for a full five minutes, unable to stop, and looking at Danny’s angry pout didn’t help him. When he finally calmed down, Danny got up from the couch, threw a disgusted look over his shoulder and made to leave the room. Ethan, however, was quick. Not having to hide his abilities from Danny anymore, he darted out in front of his boyfriend, startling him. He kissed Danny, roughly. Danny protested for all but five seconds before he started kissing Ethan back, clawing at him, trying to get closer. Ethan broke the kiss abruptly, holding a whimpering Danny away from his body. “Firstly,’ he murmured as Danny eventually opened his eyes when he realized that Ethan wasn’t going to lean into the kiss again, “all that werewolf crap you see on TV is total bullshit. Silver bullets won’t kill us, we don’t ‘Hulk-out’ and run around in torn pants and we definitely don’t eat human hearts.” Ethan moved in close again, wrapping one arm around Danny’s waist, the other hand on Danny’s neck pulling him closer. He ran the tip of his tongue, teasingly, along Danny’s supple bottom lip. Danny whimpered and tried to lean in again, but Ethan stopped him. “Are you trying to make me punch you again?” Ethan smiled and pulled Danny closer, wrapping both his arms around Danny’s waist and pressing his face into the nape of Danny’s neck, kissing his collarbone. “I love you,” he breathed. “I love you, and I’m sorry that loving you made my brother hurt you. I know that you’re scared and I can’t just make this okay. But I promise you, Danny, Aiden will never touch you again. I swear.” Hearing the plea in Ethan’s voice made tears well up in Danny’s eyes, causing some but not all, of the heat of their embrace to subside. “I’m okay,” whispered. “We’re okay.” He was powerless. Everything in him screamed at him to run, but his heart loved. And Danny always followed his heart.

Ethan was happy. He might have to kill his brother, but he was happy. Danny knew everything about him and he hadn’t run away. Standing in the middle of the Mehealani living room, holding Danny in his arms, Ethan recognized it to be the best day of his life. He was reluctant to let go when Danny started to pull back, so he held on tighter. “Babe,” Danny wheezed, “Squeeze any tighter and you’ll break something.” Ethan loosened his grip. “I’m sorry,” he said. “I’m just really happy right now.” Danny smiled at him, dimples out in full force. “Yeah,” Danny replied. “Me, too. I wonder why that is?” 

Ethan spent the rest of the day at Danny’s house, talking, cuddling, and kissing. When it came time for him to leave, neither he, nor Danny wanted to let go. With one last kiss to his boyfriend’s sweet lips, Ethan got on his bike, slipped on his helmet, and made his way back to the apartment he shared with his twin. He had tried to avoid thinking about facing his brother again for most of the day, alternating between being pissed at Aiden for hurting his boyfriend and being grateful to him, because he would have been too scared to ever tell Danny himself. It’s weird how things work out. He had read books about the girls who fell for the monsters. With their unconditional love, they manage to tame the beast. He had always thought them to be corny and unrealistic. And here he was, smack in the middle of his own cheesy romance novel.

Only it was so much more than that. Ethan never thought of himself as a monster. He hadn’t asked for the life he had been cursed with. He and Aiden had been born this way. As for the road that had led them to Beacon Hills, it was rough and dangerous and drenched in blood. But none of the things he had done before coming here were done out of pleasure or enjoyment. It was survival, plain and simple. “Eat, or be eaten.” He didn’t expect many to understand. He knew what he had done, and was barely able to forgive himself. But Danny was like a ray of sunlight, brightening up the stifling darkness that had seem to settle around his heart and suddenly, for the first time in a long time, Ethan felt like he could breathe. He smiled under his helmet. He drove the rest of the way, feeling elated until he pulled up at the apartment complex, reality setting in fast.

He walked up to the apartment very slowly, trying to prolong the inevitable. Ethan had promised Danny that he’d talk to Aiden as soon as possible, to try and convince him to let them ask Scott McCall and his pack for help. Help to takedown Deucalion. After everything Danny had just learned about them, Ethan owed it to him to be honest with him, always. Ethan swallowed hard. Spending time with Danny must have fried his brain because as he stood on the front step outside the apartment door, he realized just what he agreed to do. He would be asking his brother and a pack he had a hand in trying to destroy, to embark on a suicide mission. All because he couldn’t stick to the plan. Falling in love with Danny was the most irresponsible, selfish, not to mention, stupidest thing he had ever done. And he’d do it again in a heartbeat, he realized. And with that, he pushed open the door.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

“Ethan, are you nuts?!” Aiden was up, frantically pacing the room, running his hands roughly through his hair. Not waiting for an answer, he continued, “You have to be bat shit crazy to even think to attempt it. And asked McCall for his help? Seriously E, you’re fucking with me, right? You’re high as balls right now and you’re trying to screw with me.” Ethan waited, hoping that Aiden would calm down. When Aiden finally stopped pacing he turned on him, eyeing Ethan coolly. “Is the human really worth your head on a stick?” Ethan sighed. Aiden was always in survivor mode. Always had to be, but Ethan wasn’t so wrapped up in Danny that he hadn’t noticed Aiden getting awfully close to Lydia. Aiden did things for her, with her, that he usually never would. He’d text her constantly, when Ethan knew very well that Aiden hated texting. He’d spend hours on the phone with her afterschool even when they had spent most of the day together. And he talked about her, not so much that one may really notice, but Ethan had never known his brother to talk about a girl, ever. He knew Aiden cared about her. He had all of this running through his mind when he asked, “Can you tell me that Lydia isn’t?” Aiden opened his mouth to retaliate, but closed it again, words seeming to fail him. He looked at Ethan, shooting daggers at him. “No fair,” he whined. 

Aiden sat on his bed, thinking about Ethan’s proposal. Again he thought his brother must have ingested cheap drugs, because no one was dumb enough to try and bring Deucalion down. Well, except maybe Scott and his pack. So far, they have resisted Deucalion’s efforts in recruiting Scott. A valiant effort, he admitted, albeit it futile. And with Derek Hale, who used to be Scott’s Alpha but was now a Beta, who had joined the pack as well, it would make them stronger. Derek had experience in combat, being born a werewolf, and although he was now one rung below Scott, he still fought three tiers higher. Aiden wondered vaguely if they might actually stand a chance.

But that was not the most worrying thought in all this. The thing that ate at him was what Ethan had said about Lydia. It had caught him off guard. It wasn’t like he was in love with her or anything. She was a good time, that’s all. And even as he thought it, he knew it was a lie. Making out with Lydia was fun, yes, but Aiden had soon realized that Lydia had more substance than he first gave her credit for. She was incredibly smart- like scary smart. And although she was tiny, she was able to fill but a room with all her attitude and confidence. It was sexy, the way she tossed one-liners his way and held her own against him, even though they both knew that if he wanted to, he could snap her like a twig. She wasn’t boring, that’s for sure. And Aiden couldn’t help but be attracted. But he wasn’t in love. Sure he had feelings for her. He loved how her lips moved when she talked and how much she cared about her friends and how even though she knew exactly what he was and what he had done, she willingly spent time with him anyway. He loved… period. Oh hell, Aiden thought, slapping the heels of his hands against his forehead repeatedly, I’m dead. He sat back on his bed, trying desperately to calm himself after the shocking revelation. He was a werewolf. He has literally had to fight for his life before, and not even that invoked the kind of cold sweats that realizing that he loved Lydia Martin had. After what felt like hours of agonizing, he finally fell asleep.

Aiden awoke to the sound of Ethan bustling around the little kitchenette of the apartment. The door to his tiny room may have been closed, but with werewolf hearing, even the faintest sounds could be heard. He got up, grabbed a t-shirt from the pile in the corner, giving it a good sniff before pulling it on and headed out. Ethan was making breakfast, wearing only his flannel pajama bottoms. “Dude, it’s too early to make me gag like this. Go put on a shirt.” Ethan chuckled, “You must have serious self-esteem issues if your reflection makes you gag.” Aiden flipped him off, and then laughed. It was true though, about Ethan being his reflection. They were that identical. They had absolutely no distinguishing marks whatsoever. When they were younger, when their parents were still alive, Aiden doubted that even they knew which twin was which. As they got older, they took to dressing differently so that people would stop mixing them up. Even now, they had similar style, but they would wear different colored shirts and cut their hair differently, so that others would know who they were speaking to. Even Lydia had trouble with it sometimes. When they would walk towards her together, and she wasn’t sure, she had taken to asking “Which one is the one who likes boys?” She was usually able to tell by Aiden’s grimace.

Aiden sat down in the small breakfast nook and watched his brother. He seemed more peaceful, more relaxed than he had been in the last few weeks. He was smiling. It something Aiden hadn’t seen him do lately, unless Danny was in the room. Aiden realized right then that he’d do anything to make sure his baby brother would stay looking the way he was right now. He’d do anything or he’d die trying. “Hey, E,” he said. “Would you sit down for a minute?” The way he must have sounded had Ethan looking up, his smile fading. “Give me a sec,” came Ethan’s reply. He heaped food onto two plates, added toast and set them down on the table. He went to the refrigerator and poured two huge glasses of juice. When he sat down at the table he looked at Aiden sadly. “Look,” he began, “I know what you’re going to say, and I get it. What I asked of you is reckless and stupid and I understand, man. I really do.” Ethan’s eyes moistened, he blinked rapidly. “You were right from the beginning. Once I knew he wasn’t who we were after, I should have broken up with him.” Aiden watched Ethan scrub his hands over his face. “When do we go to see McCall?” he said softly. Ethan’s head shot up so fast, his eyes wide with disbelief. “Why?” Ethan asked and Aiden gave no answer.

Deciding to leave Aiden with his thoughts, Ethan started eating his breakfast, thinking about the day they had waiting. He would have to speak to Danny first. Then together, they would approach Scott. Just the thought of it made him sweat. In theory, the plan sounded doable. Now, in the harsh light of reality, he wondered just how ready he was to die. Although he tried to think positively, he couldn’t help but see the impending doom. After a long, heavy, tangible silence, Aiden spoke. “It’s for us, E. I’m doing it for us. So that for once we can live without fear. So we can be free. So that you and I can both have what we want, without wondering when it will be snatched from us. It’s for us.” Ethan knew in that moment, that the doubts and misgivings he had, would not stop him from doing this. Aiden was right. It was for the both of them. If they managed to make it out alive, they would finally be free. Free to live, free to put down roots. And all either of them wanted was a place to belong.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

Danny waited eagerly, bouncing on his heels, in the parking lot of the school, for Ethan and Aiden to pitch up. After Ethan had left his house the day before, he had too much time to think. While he still thought that asking Scott for help was the right thing for them to do, his mind kept shooting out images of mutilated bodies that felt like a preview of what they had in store. He hadn’t been able to sleep. He should be exhausted, having stayed up all night but instead, he felt wired. Ready. He heard the drone of two engines in the distance and his heart skipped several beats. This is it, he thought. He watched as the twins pulled up. It really was a sight to behold. The way they pulled off their helmets and hung them on the handlebars, the way they simultaneously swung strong, muscular, denim-clad legs over their bikes while dismounting, was incredibly sexy.

Danny ran up to Ethan and kissed him like his life depended on it. When he pulled away, Ethan whispered “I’m Aiden.” Danny raised an eyebrow at him and he laughed. “How is it that you’re the only person who can tell us apart?” he asked. “Lucky guess,” Danny said flippantly. When Aiden snorted a laugh and Ethan stared at him blankly, Danny smirked. “I’m kidding, Eth.” At that moment Aiden stepped forward. “Hey Danny,” he started. “About yesterday, I wasn’t really trying to hurt you-.” Danny held up a hand, stopping Aiden midsentence. “Yes, you were. But lucky for you, Ethan pleaded your case or I might have had you arrested.” Aiden looked down sheepishly as Danny continued. “Listen, I get it,” he said. “I know why you did what you did and I can understand where you’re coming from. But you need to know that I love your brother, and I would never do anything to hurt him on purpose. Also, I swear, if you ever touch me again, I’ll kick your ass. We clear?” Both Danny and Aiden knew that was impossible but Aiden wasn’t about to look a gift horse in the mouth. Danny was choosing to forgive him. He smiled at Danny then, realizing maybe for the first time why his brother was so obsessed. The kid truly was, pure of heart. “We’re clear,” Aiden said finally.

“No! No, no! Hell no! NO!” Stiles Stilinski stared in disbelief as one of the Murder Twins stood in front of his best friend, asking for Scott for his help. Scott stared at Ethan blankly. At least, Stiles assumed it was Ethan since he was holding Danny’s hand. Danny had asked Scott to wait for him after practice, saying that he had something important to ask him. Scott had looked puzzled, but had still agreed. So here they were, in the middle of the lacrosse field, sweaty from the killer drills Coach had put them through, while Danny and his furry boyfriend sprang this bombshell on them. He spoke up first, knowing that Scott would never agree to this, but his vehement refusals seemed to be making little difference. “I’m talking to Scott, Stilinski,” said Ethan. “Butt out.” If Stiles were a cartoon character, he would have steam coming out of his ears. He was usually overlooked. People seemed to forget that he is the one who tended to figure everything out. But, with everything that he and Scott had gone through together, not to mention, Derek, Allison and the rest of the pack, Stiles felt like he had earned his place in the pack as Scott’s right hand man. And although they were Alphas, the Murder Twins didn’t scare him. “Hey,” he pointed at Ethan, “I might not be able to grow a full beard in 0.2 seconds, or have nails that are in dire need of a manicure, but I am part of Scott’s pack, so back the fuck off, Fluffy.” He turned to Scott, placing his hands on each of Scott’s shoulders. “Remember Erica- hmmm?” he started, “and Boyd?” He looked Scott in the eye. “Cora nearly died because of them. Derek is not an Alpha anymore because of what he had to do to save her. They can’t be trusted, Scotty. You know they can’t.”

Scott looked over at Ethan, assessing him. “Why?” was all he asked Ethan who in turn, shrugged one shoulder and looked down at his feet. He took a deep breath before answering. “I have something to live for now. Something, that isn’t a makeshift family who would kill anyone that crosses them. I have something I want to build on, and if they find out about it, they’ll make sure I never have it.” He looked utterly sincere. Stiles didn’t know if he could trust it or not. “You mean- they’ll kill Danny, when they find out you’re in love with him,” said Scott. Still looking at the ground, Ethan nodded. “I have to discuss this with my pack,” Scott began, ignoring Stiles’ indignant face. “I won’t order them on a kamikaze mission without their consent. They have to decide for themselves.” Ethan nodded slowly. “Fair enough, but just so you know, it’s more than just about trying to protect Danny. Now that Deucalion knows that you’re an Alpha, he’s even more obsessed with you Scott. You can’t put your faith in the peace treaty you made with him. No matter what he promises you, he’s too drunk on power. He can’t be trusted.” “Funny,” Stiles spat back at him. “That’s exactly what I was thinking about you”. Ethan and Stiles glared at each other until Ethan conceded. “Come on, babe. Let’s go,” he said to Danny, who had stood silently beside him the whole time. Walking away, he could hear Stilinski ranting all the way to the locker room. He wasn’t sure that they would be convinced. Stiles was right. They had no reason to trust him or Aiden. All he could do now was hope that they would realize that he is telling the truth, that he wanted out of his miserable existence and that they would help him make that happen.

Scott walked off the field, his mind reeling from everything he had just heard Ethan say. Stiles was walking next to him, his hands gesturing wildly, half shouting at Scott, who had long since tuned him out. When Stiles took him by the shoulders and shook him, Scott came back to the present, his mind mostly made up. “We can’t help them, Scotty. It has to be a trap. If what Ethan said about Deucalion still wanting you to join the pack, then the Murder Twins are in on it somehow. They’re going to get us killed,” Stiles said urgently. “So, we just let Danny die?” he questioned, arching a brow at Stiles, who opened his mouth to speak, but just ended up gaping like a fish. Scott turned and left him there, continuing on towards the showers. He knew that Ethan was right and that Deucalion hadn’t left like he had promised. He had just sensed it somehow. He also knew that it was inevitable that they would once again come face to face, only this time, Scott was determined to keep the number of casualties at zero.

He had already made up his mind though, as to what he wanted to do, because regardless of the past, Scott knew that Ethan was telling the truth. The way Ethan looked at Danny, like his entire being was wrapped up in the Hawaiian boy, Scott knew it wasn’t fake at all. He knew because his soul recognized a kindred spirit, someone who was just as helplessly in love as he was. Only in Scott’s case, he didn’t have the person he was in love with by his side. But even so, he knew that if he were in Ethan’s shoes, he would stop at nothing to protect his love. He heard Stiles come up behind him before Stiles clapped on the shoulder. “Well,” he said “I guess I’m going to have to get used to having Derek as an Alpha for the rest of my life then.” Scott looked at him, clearly confused. “Stiles, Derek is a Beta now, you know this. I’m the Alpha.” Stiles smirked. “Not for long, bro. When you tell Derek about this, he’s going to kill you. Probably very slowly… and painfully.” With that, he headed inside towards the stalls. Scott swallowed hard. Stiles may have been joking but Derek just might do it.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

Derek Hale was not a complex person. Silent, angry and a little distant, maybe, but he most definitely was not complex. He didn’t believe in talking when a good punch in the gut would get his point across just fine. When he first met Scott McCall, he was alone, angry and hurt. And he covered that up with a bad attitude and scowls designed to make lesser men quake. He thought he was getting along just fine. Having no pack meant having no-one he’d have to take care of, to watch out for. No one he’d have to grieve when they were inevitably ripped away from like everyone else in his life had ever been. He had learned very early on that he could not trust anyone but himself. He couldn’t count on anyone else to be there for him, because everyone he loved had either died or betrayed him. Until Scott, that is. Ever since Scott was bitten, Derek’s life had been a series of changes. He no longer believed he can do everything on his own, he no longer believed that he was meant to be alone. He wanted new things. He wanted pack, a family, someone to love. Things he had never let himself want before. Things he also knew he could never have, because it meant opening himself up, offering a part of himself that he believed had died along with his family in that terrible fire. The same fire that had been set by a woman he had believed when she told him that she loved him. His naiveté was the sole reason for his family’s untimely demise.

Not that Scott would let him believe it. Scott made it seem as though Derek had been right to give himself to Kate the way he had. He was convinced that when you loved someone, it should be with your whole heart, without misgivings, and that it wasn’t your fault if that person turned out to be undeserving. Was it really any wonder that Derek had fallen head over heels for his Alpha? Although falling for Scott was something that had just crept up on him, Derek couldn’t find it in himself to stop. He hadn’t been looking for it. He just had to take a good look at himself, had to examine his feelings very closely when he realized just how hurt he had been when Scott rejected him as his Alpha. He had to wonder why it was that he started changing his way of doing things, his instinctual choices, in order to satisfy Scott. How when they were running for their lives, he only wanted to know that Scott was okay, and how he would feel an incredible urge to wrap his arms around Scott and never let go, whenever they survived something horrific. He loved Scott. He could admit that to himself now at least. He knew because when he was with Scott, the emptiness inside him eased, and he could joke and laugh and he could finally relax. Scott was his place of peace. It had taken him a while to accept it though. He didn’t want to need anyone, least of all Scott McCall. Derek didn’t need want to need someone he knew he did not deserve in the slightest. Scott was too good and too kind. Derek knew his feelings weren’t ever going to be reciprocated and he was more than prepared to take his feelings to his grave. 

There was no way that he would burden Scott with the weight of his feelings. He cared about Scott too much to taint his young life with the curse of being loved by Derek Hale. But, Derek knew for sure that it wasn’t a simple crush, that it meant more to him than anything else ever had. He trusted Scott, with his life, with his entire being. Which is why, when Scott told him about Ethan’s request, Derek looked him in the eye and said; “I trust you, Scott. If you want to do this, then I’m in.” It was a monumental step for Derek, and Scott knew it too. He looked at Derek with wide, searching eyes, and Derek had to look away for fear that Scott might see the adoration, that was getting harder to hide, shining in his eyes. He would never admit how shaken he really was, having just let Scott know just how he truly felt about him. Instead, he bowed his head, avoiding Scott’s probing gaze, and silently shuffled back into the corner of the loft where he had been sitting reading his book. It lifted his spirits slightly when he caught sight of Stiles standing, frozen to the spot, looking like he’d just been shot.

Scott stood in the center of Derek’s loft a little later that night. After having called an emergency pack meeting, he started to wonder if he wasn’t making a huge mistake. Looking at the faces of his pack, he knew he was asking too much. They were all too young to have seen everything that they already have, and here he was, about to ask them to embark on a mission that more than likely would result in death. He looked around the room. Lydia was sitting crossed-legged on the ground, snapping her gum and looking decidedly bored. Isaac was lying across the couch, with his head in Allison’s lap, who was looking at the way the Murder Twins and Danny stood silently just passed the threshold of the door, while absently running her hand through Isaac’s hair. He frowned at that. Not at the action itself, but more because the action didn’t inspire the insane jealousy it usually would have. After all, he and Allison only broke up a few months ago and at the time, it wasn’t like he had wanted them to break up. 

Stiles, who suffers from ADD of some kind, was pacing back and forth behind the couch, stopping every few minutes to run his hands through his disheveled hair, only to start frantically pacing again. And then there was Derek, who was silent the entire time, leaning against the large windows, staring out at the night sky intently. He supposed the way Derek leaned and crossed his arms was meant to look casual but the tension was coming off him in waves. Scott had the sudden urge to run his hands through Derek’s silky, jet black hair, until he saw those broad shoulders relax. He had slowly gotten used to the way his body reacted around Derek. Since the day he met Derek in the woods by the old Hale house, he had felt this inexplicable pull towards Derek, and no matter how hard he had tried to stay away, he always seemed to gravitate right back to him. Scott understood now that, even if Allison had come back to make up with him, they never would have worked. Not when his feelings for Derek grew stronger with each day that passed.

Now when he and Derek would talk, Scott would sometimes lean closer than was strictly necessary, needing to be close. Or he would stop by before school just to be near Derek for a few minutes. He would have to steel himself at the door to ready himself for the assault on his senses every time he stepped near the older wolf. The clean smell of unscented soap from his shower and deodorant coupled with something earthy that was uniquely Derek, always turned Scott inside out. He had to mentally stop himself from salivating. Some mornings, he would find Derek shirtless, his hair still wet and glistening from his shower, and Scott would feel as though he’d been punched in the gut. 

He knew what he was feeling but he’d be damned if he’d ever let it slip to anyone. Not even Stiles. Scott couldn’t bear to think of what Derek might say to him. “Sorry, kid. But you’re just not my type” or worse. Derek could laugh in his face. He couldn’t deal with that kind of humiliation. Although, he had a sneaking feeling that maybe he wasn’t so alone in all that he was feeling. Especially not after what Derek had said to him earlier. Derek trusted him. When he had uttered those words, Scott’s heart had unexpectedly swelled, like he had waited his whole life to hear those words. It made him happy. Deliriously so, though he was not entirely sure what to make of it. All he knew was that he had felt connected to Derek from the very beginning, like they were linked, somehow. It gave him a sense of peace whenever he and Derek were close. He felt as though his soul saw something in Derek, like it was trying to show him something, something important. Something that, had the thrilling power and ability to consume him. And he was trying to fight tooth and nail against it. He knew his feelings for Derek could screw everything up. And Scott wasn’t, prepared to lose him. Shaking his head slightly, like he was trying to clear cobwebs from his brain, he turned towards the pack and started to speak.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

Pandemonium reigned after Scott made the announcement. Stiles and Ethan were right up in each other’s faces, shouting at each other. Allison had Aiden pinned under her foot while Lydia tried to call her off, until Danny bodily lifted her and got punched in the gut for his efforts. Isaac was pointing and laughing at him, because everyone knew by now that you do not touch an angry Allison Argent unless you’re ready to lose a limb… or two. As Scott walked over to where Derek was standing he could hear names being yelled and Lydia calling everyone idiots. He leaned next to Derek against the windows and turned to look up at his Beta’s face. Derek was smiling- well sort of, like he found everything that was happening incredibly amusing. Which, Scott guessed it actually was. The pack looked like kindergartners who were fighting over the last ball in the basket. Scott smiled. He loved to see Derek this way, uninhibited and playful. His only wish was that he could keep Derek looking that way. But now was not the time for it. They had a threat to deal with. Derek’s twinkling gaze met his, and what he saw in Scott’s eyes sobered him up at once. With a terse nod of his head, Scott pushed off the bank of windows and moved to the front of the room, Derek following him. He took a deep breath, and growled. It was the roar of an Alpha- powerful and confident. Anyone hearing it would never have guessed that Scott had only been an Alpha for a few weeks. Derek was proud of him. Scott, unlike him, was born to lead.

Everyone stopped short. Scott’s eyes were glowing ruby red. His claws were out and his face was covered in hair. He looked lethal. Both Murder Twins lowered their heads quickly and avoided making eye contact. Lydia’s pouty mouth was a perfect “O”, her eyes round as saucers. Allison was grinning cheekily at him, her eyes full of pride. Danny stared, as though he couldn’t quite believe what was happening. Stiles’ “Well done, Simba” earned a snort from Isaac, who had moved a little closer to stand next to Allison. He had already accepted Scott as his new Alpha and he was no longer scared to trust him, although sudden, loud noises still gave him the creeps. But Scott noticed none of it. His eyes were glued to Derek, who had fallen on his knees, his eyes lowered and head tilted to the side, leaving his gorgeous neck completely exposed. Scott’s breath caught in his throat when he realized what was happening. The room was eerily silent, everyone watching the pair at the front of the group. Derek was breathing hard as he silently waited for Scott to move. He felt like he would burst out of his skin if Scott turned him away. 

Scott could not believe what Derek had just done. He knew that Derek had agreed to be part of his pack, but he always felt as though Derek had done it because he didn’t have anywhere else to go, what with Cora gone and Peter being a King Creeper. But this was unbelievable. Derek was, right at that very moment, submitting to Scott. Everyone in the room was rooted to the spot. Only Danny, who had only just been introduced to Lycanthropy, was looking around, clearly confused. “Hey guys?” he said. “Hey, uh- what’s going on right now?” Hearing Danny speak seemed to snap Scott out of his little trance. “Derek,” he began softly. “Derek, you don’t have to do this.” With his eyes still downcast, his breathing rapid and uneven, Derek’s heart raced. “I know,” he murmured softly. Instinctively knowing that Derek would never make such an important decision lightly, Scott smiled and reached out his hand to touch Derek’s neck softly, caressing it almost lovingly. He knew that the position they were in suggested that he, Scott, was the dominant and that Derek had accepted Scott wholeheartedly as his Alpha.

Not sure of what to do next, Scott let his instincts take over and guide him.He ran his hands up the sides of Derek’s face, feeling the prickly stubble there. When he had Derek’s face cradled in his hands, he leaned down and ran his nose up the length of Derek’s neck, inhaling deeply. Derek in turn, started whimpering, low in his throat, the sounds of which were making Scott’s heart pound thunderously in his ears. He breathed Derek in, right down to the bottom of his lungs, before exhaling slowly. He ran his tongue up Derek’s neck and nipped his jaw lightly, running his hands up into Derek’s soft hair and gripping it tightly, like he had only ever dreamed of doing, before he started rubbing his face in Derek’s neck, effectively marking the older wolf with his scent. “Thank you,” he whispered, in Derek’s ear. He could feel the rapid beating of Derek’s pulse under is palm, feeling his own heart match the vicious drumming. He pulled Derek’s face into the crook of his neck, taking one big sniff of his Beta’s hair, before slowly letting go and getting to his feet. When Derek stayed as he was, refusing to look anywhere but the floor, Scott slid his finger under Derek’s chin, tilting his head up to look him in the eye. “It’s okay, Derek,” he said. Derek nodded and got up from the floor slowly, walking silently back toward the windows, avoiding everyone’s astonished gazes. 

Scott's eyes lingered on him before turning his attention back to the room. He had never seen his pack so still before in his life. Even Stiles seemed stumped until Danny spoke up. “That,” he breathed, “was so, so hot.” Stiles cracked up first, followed closely by Isaac. Allison seemed to relax and she too, smiled. Ethan and Aiden both looked embarrassed, as though they felt like their presence in the loft was a massive intrusion. Lydia, however, looked impishly sly, her entire expression seeming to scream “the- cat-that-got-the-canary”. With a knowing glance at Scott and an arrogant smirk she turned on her heel and ordered everyone out of the loft. Allison jumped on Isaac’s back and was carried out the door. Stiles immediately started asking Danny what he saw in Ethan when he, Stiles, was so much cuter, missing the way Ethan rolled his eyes as he walked out behind them. Aiden looped one arm around Lydia’s neck, and started strolling towards the door, until Lydia stopped at the threshold. She looked at them suspiciously. “You two- be good,” she said, pointing between them. And with a toss of her long strawberry-blonde hair, she sauntered out, Aiden closely behind her. When the door slid closed behind them, Scott waited a long time before he started speaking, making sure the pack was gone first. He was very aware that werewolf hearing made privacy go the way of the dodo. He needed to talk to Derek. He was sure now, about what he needed, what he craved. Scott could only hope that Derek would be as honest with him as he was planning to be.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

“So,” he began, and cringed inwardly. He was still a little shell-shocked, but at least now after what had just transpired between them, he felt hopeful too. His life was on the cusp of changing dramatically. He wasn’t quite sure if he was excited about it, or scared out of his wits. Derek however, had turned to face the windows again, his broad back facing Scott. “You should leave, Scott,” he said. Scott smiled slightly. He knew he would have many barriers to break down with Derek. He wasn’t the most open person on earth. But Scott knew what he wanted, even though up until a few minutes ago he was sure he’d never have it. He was prepared to fight for it. “Yeah, maybe,” he said softly. “But, I’m staying anyway.” He walked up to Derek, stopping right behind him. He slowly lifted his hand to the back of Derek’s neck, trailing his fingertips down the warm, supple skin. Derek’s sharp intake of breath gave him all the encouragement he needed. He slowly snaked his arms around Derek’s waist, plastering himself to Derek’s back. He laid his cheek between Derek’s shoulder blades, right above the Triskelion tattooed there, and suddenly, he felt at ease, totally and supremely content. He felt like he was right where he needed to be. Derek however, had stiffened in his arms. For a minute Scott thought that he had been making a mistake but, in the moment that he let himself accept that he was desperately in love the man in his arms, he knew he wasn’t the only one feeling it. “Don’t,” he whispered softly, squeezing Derek tighter. “Don’t think, Derek. Forget everything else for just a second and feel. This- us, we mean something. Please don’t run from me.” 

Derek squeezed his eyes shut. He was trying hard to keep his head above water, but everything Scott was saying was making him want to let go and sink in. He was on the verge of getting everything he ever wanted, and as much as it killed him, he just couldn’t accept it. Scott was too good for him. He knew it. Scott loved unselfishly while Derek was sure he couldn’t do that anymore. The love he was used to, came with hidden agendas and more pain than anyone should ever have to feel. Derek knew that because he was so damaged and self-destructive, it would only be a matter of time before he hurt Scott beyond measure and he would never be able to live with himself, knowing that he hurt the best person he ever knew. He placed his hands over Scott’s, feeling electricity jolt through him at the touch of skin, and quickly although, reluctantly stepped out of Scott’s embrace. Scott made an angry, frustrated sound. He turned and looked at Derek, who had put the couch in between them. It may as well have been a mountain because the look on Derek’s face was etched in determination. However Scott didn’t like to lose. And he wasn’t about to, not when his heart was pulsing rapidly on the edge of his sleeve.

He stepped forward. Derek stepped back. He clenched his fists and shook his head slightly. “You know,” he began softly. “I’ve only been an Alpha a couple of weeks. Not even sure I know what I’m doing really.” He sat down and motioned for Derek to sit with him. When Derek didn’t move, Scott reached over, took is hand and pulled him closer, making him sit down before releasing his hand. “I keep waiting for it to feel real, for anything in my life to feel right,” he said, conversationally. “It doesn’t, or at least it didn’t. Not until now.” He looked Derek directly in the eye, searching for something that would tell him that what he was about to say was okay. He found none. Derek was trying to close himself down, but Scott knew he would have to say it anyway. After all that had happened it need to be said. He took a few unsteady breaths to calm his frantically beating heart. Without looking away from Derek, he whispered “I love you.” Derek closed his eyes and breathed deeply. Scott got braver and moved closer to Derek. He lifted a hand to Derek’s cheek and waited for him to open his eyes. When he did, Scott said it again. “I love you, Derek Hale,” he said. “I love you and until just now, I wasn’t sure just how much, but I am now. I love you so much, I feel like I’d die without you.” Derek didn’t move a muscle. When he spoke, his voice sounded raw, as if he was trying not to cry. “You shouldn’t love me,” he said softly. Scott felt his heart start to splinter. “All I will do,” Derek continued, “is cause you pain and trouble and I love you too much to do that to you.” Scott’s head snapped up. Derek had just admitted to loving him. He felt like doing somersaults, he was so happy. All that was left to do was show Derek that they needed to be together. Scott leaned in and kissed him. It was soft, and it lasted less than five seconds, because Derek was pulled away, but at the touch of Derek’s lips on his, Scott could feel his entire body vibrate. He needed more. So he took it.

Derek eyes had closed at the feel of Scott’s delectable mouth on his, but he knew he had to be strong and resist. Giving in to his feelings would be selfish and unfair to Scott. He put a hand on Scott’s chest to push him back but Scott had leaned in again and nipped at Derek’s lips and he knew he was doomed. Scott was just too delicious and he just felt too perfect. When he had gasped at the feel of Scott’s teeth on his lip, Scott had taken the opportunity lock their mouths together more firmly, and from the first swipe of Scott’s tongue on his, Derek was lost. He let himself fall into Scott and it was magic. Scott’s hands had slid up Derek’s firm chest to cup either side of his face, not giving Derek the space to escape, not that he wanted to. Scott’s hot, wet mouth was sexy and irresistible. Derek thought that if he died right then, it would be the sweetest death anyone could ever experience. He had no choice but to run his hands down Scott’s back to cup his sexy, firm, jean-clad butt and lift him, so that when he settled, he was straddling Derek.

Scott moaned when he felt Derek’s hands on his ass. He moaned even deeper when he felt those big hands squeeze before he was lifted into the air and set in Derek’s lap. He smiled into their kiss that had yet to lose its intensity. He wrapped his arms around Derek’s neck while simultaneously pushing his hips forward, grinding into Derek, needing to be closer. Derek must have gotten the hint because one hand had drifted into Scott’s hair and fisted there while pushing his face closer, and his other arm was banded around Scott’s waist, locking him there. Scott broke the kiss, needing to breathe. Derek started trailing soft, open-mouthed kisses along his jaw that Scott could feel all the way to his toes. He reached for the hem of the grey t-shirt Derek was wearing, needing to get his hands under it, so he could feel the hot flesh he so desperately wanted to feel against his own.

Pulling Derek shirt up and off seemed the best way to get what he wanted, so he did, and Derek let him. When they had to break the kiss to get the shirt past Derek’s head, Scott lost his breath. The body before him was beautiful. Broad, muscular shoulders. A gorgeous, well-defined chest with its light dusting of hair. Strong arms that bulged. Soft supple skin that begged to be kissed. Derek was perfect that all Scott could do was stare until the need to devour Derek was so powerful, that he felt he would die if he did not succumb.

But first, he needed something else. When he leaned in again, he stopped so close to Derek that he could see the gold flecks in his hazel eyes. He kissed Derek lightly, once, twice, before leaning his forehead against the older wolf’s. “Say it,” he breathed. “Please Derek. I need to hear you say it.” Derek didn’t need to ask what Scott meant. It was obvious. And he knew he should put a stop to all of this. He was going to do nothing but cause Scott an immeasurable amount of pain, but looking into Scott’s gorgeous brown eyes, his arms wrapped around the person who was embedded in his soul, he couldn’t refuse. “I love you, Scott,” he whispered softly. “I shouldn’t because I know you deserve so much better than someone who is as broken as I am but, I can’t help myself. I love you, anyway.” Scott smiled at Derek then, touching his face softly, looking deep into Derek’s eyes. “I know who you are, Derek,” he said. “And that’s exactly why I am totally and completely in love with you.” Derek stared up at Scott, his eyes travelling as if he was memorizing Scott’s face. Then he surge forward to capture Scott’s lips in a bruising kiss.

Fireworks were going off in Scott’s mind. Tingles were running up and down his spine. Butterflies fluttered in his stomach and for the first time since he had been bitten, Scott felt whole. They were in the midst of starting a war with an Alpha pack, but Scott could only see Derek. They would worry about that in the morning. Right at that moment, Scott had something he needed to do, and he knew he wouldn’t be satisfied until he was covered by Derek’s body, writhing with the pleasure he instinctively knew he’d find in Derek. When Derek pulled away from the kiss this time, resting his hands on Scott’s hips he looked up at Scott through hazy eyes. “Tonight has been the best night of my life,” he said, kissing Scott’s collarbone. Scott smiled. “Not yet, it isn’t,” he said. When Derek raised a quizzical eyebrow at him, he smirked. “It will be the best night of your life,” he continued, softly. “When you take me upstairs.”

Derek stared at him blankly for a second before he launched himself forward again. His kiss was urgent and rough and when the hands on his hips tightened Scott’s eyes rolled back. He almost didn’t notice that Derek had stood up and that he was now dangling in Derek’s arms. He wrapped his legs around Derek’s waist and fisted both his hands in Derek’s thick, silky hair. Trailing his lips to Derek’s ear he bit the lobe before he whispered an urgent “I need you” in his ear. Scott would have laughed at how Derek nearly sprinted for the stairs, if he hadn’t been just as eager. When they finally made it to Derek’s bed, they had divested most of their clothes and the fell together on the bed, a wild tangle of limbs and wrestling tongues. Hands flew over heated flesh, caressing while lovingly soothing. Mouths lavished wet open-mouthed kisses to every inch of skin they could reach. Heat rose and heartbeats thundered in the passion of their embrace. And when Derek entered him, Scott’s blood hummed in his veins and he knew that he would never in his life be as happy as he was right then, and he gave himself up to the pleasure Derek was bringing him. When he fell asleep curled up in Derek’s arms, he swore that he’d die before he’d ever let Derek go. 

Neither of them even thought about Deucalion, or his plans, too absorbed in each other to notice anything but the wonderful sensations they found in each other. Neither of them knew that outside in the dark, hidden the shadows, was a dark-haired, bare-footed werewolf who had heard every loving word they had uttered to each other. Smiling sadistically, Kali stepped out from her hiding place. After weeks of following them, she finally hit pay dirt. It was time for her to tell Deucalion that she had found McCall’s blind spot. His weakness. And it's name was Derek Hale.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

Danny sat on the stairs of the main building of the school, waiting for Ethan so that they could go to Ethan’s apartment. It was the same thing they did after school every day. Well almost every day. It has been almost two weeks since the night in Derek’s loft and now, at least thrice a week they had a pack meeting. Danny chuckled. If someone had told him before that this is what his life would become, he’d have happily booked them a room at Eichen House. Now he had to keep pinching himself to make sure that he, in fact, wasn’t the one who had gone crazy. His life was changing and there wasn’t much he could do about it. Not unless he stopped dating Ethan, and that wasn’t about to happen. No matter what, Danny loved Ethan, so much so that, he’d happily put himself in danger if it meant staying close to him. 

Not that Ethan would let him. At pack meetings, Danny was allowed to sit in, but never to volunteer his help. Every time he did, Ethan would growl menacingly. And he wasn’t alone, Scott and the rest of the pack resolutely decided that he was to be as far away from the physical fight as possible. While he understood why, it still pissed him off. He wasn’t an invalid, and he could help. If only they’d let him. He blew out an exasperated sigh. He hated feeling helpless, especially when so many of his friends were in danger. He would just have to find a way to help, he decided. Just like Stiles usually does. He didn’t understand it really. Stiles was practically spastic in the normal teenage world, but in the supernatural world of werewolves, banshees, kanimas and God knew what else, he was a genius. And fearless. He had always thought Stiles was cute but the way he took charge and always pieced together the mysteries was almost enough for him to find Stiles sexy. Almost.

Being that it was a Friday night, there would be no pack meeting, as everyone was still trying to give off the illusion that everything in Beacon Hills was normal, and so Danny was spending the weekend with Ethan. Danny couldn’t wait. At that moment, the heavy front doors swung open, and out stepped his boyfriend looking as scrumptious as ever. Black leather jacket over a blue V-necked t-shirt, tight blue jeans and black work boots. Danny’s mouth watered. Ethan was beautiful, and Danny could honestly say that he had never felt this happy before. He smiled and stood and greeted Ethan with a kiss that soon turned so heated, that they both had to pull away in order to breathe. Despite the disastrous state of their lives, Danny was, finally, truly happy.

Aiden sat in his room when he heard his twin and Danny come home. It was the weekend which meant that there was no official pack business to attend to. He had planned to spend his time with Lydia mostly, which would have been a good thing because he could already hear the distinct make out sounds coming from the front room of the apartment. Jesus, he thought, those two just didn’t know when to quit. Since it was Friday, Danny would be here until Sunday evening and that means that the sex sounds coming from Ethan’s room would be at a maximum. He wondered how exactly Danny still managed to walk after the X-rated shows they put on all the time. 

Having grossed himself out quite a bit, he tried to shake the images from his mind and walked out into the living room. Danny and Ethan didn’t even stop what they were doing. He cleared his throat loudly several times before Ethan broke the vacuum hold he had on Danny’s mouth. 

“Do you mind? We’re kinda in the middle of something,” he said, not bothering to move off Danny.

“Yeah- I can see that. Why can’t you two do something somewhere else? Like say, I dunno, your bedroom maybe?” Aiden asked.

Danny looked at him and smiled at him sheepishly. “Sorry Aid,” he said, blushing and pushing Ethan upright. “We- uh- we got a little carried away.”

“So I noticed,” Aiden snapped. “Cut it out, will ya?”

Ethan looked at his brother closely. It wasn’t unlike Aiden to be rude and abrasive, but Aiden’s solution to almost everything was sex, and he always encouraged Ethan to get laid, so his sudden aversion to sex was weird. “Dude,” he said, looking straight at Aiden. “What’s your deal?” When all Aiden did was stare at him, he looked at Danny. “Lydia,” they said in unison, before grinning at each other. Aiden stared at them both. He thought about clubbing them both, just to wipe those smug smiles off their stupid faces. He thought about denying it but then thought better of it. Besides- Danny has known Lydia since they were kids, maybe he could shed some light on the situation.   
“She said she’s sick of the tough guy act and not to come back unless I actually gave a damn.”

Danny and Ethan shared a look. “So what’s the problem?” Danny asked.

“I don’t know what I’m supposed to do.” He walked over and sat on the coffee table. “The touchy-feely girly shit she expects, she’s never gonna get from me. I don’t do flowers or poems or whatever, so I’d say we are pretty much over.”

Danny laughed. “You really are slow, aren’t you Aiden?”

“Watch it, Mehealani,” he said menacingly.  
Danny laughed again and hit him upside the head. “Lydia doesn’t want flowers and shit from you Aiden. While I’m sure she’d appreciate it like any other girl would, I’m sure that’s not what she meant.”

When Aiden still looked at them blankly, Ethan stepped in. “You love this girl, right?”

Aiden grimaced, but nodded his head.

“Have you told her?”

Aiden shook his head slowly.

She just wants to know that there’s more to your relationship than sex, dude.”

Aiden got up and started pacing. It made sense. He was known for being a bad boy. He hadn’t exactly told Lydia that he hasn’t been seeing anyone else since he met her. She couldn’t know that on her own. Ready to bolt out the door, he went to his room to grab his keys and his cellphone. He came back to find his brother and Danny staring at him. Almost simultaneously, they started making kissing noises in his direction as he made his way over to the door. “Oh, bite me,” he shouted at them before slamming the door and heading over to his bike and getting on. Before he pulled his helmet on, he could hear Ethan and Danny going at each other again. Thank God I’m outta there, he thought.


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

“Mates?!” Derek asked loudly, not quite sure if he heard Scott correctly. It’s not that he hadn’t ever heard of it before, he was a born werewolf after all. It’s just that he never believed it could happen for him. When Scott just nodded his head, Derek breathed in deep. He had to admit that it made sense. It would explain why he had always felt so drawn to Scott, why he was so devastated Scott would not submit to him. His wolf, the part of him that recognized its mate, had felt rejected and it had hurt him deeply. It also explained how when Derek was around Scott, he was not only happy but he was also serenely content. It was something he hadn’t felt since the fire that had left him an orphan.

Derek looked at Scott who, other than looking slightly nervous, seemed happy with this bit of news. “It makes perfect sense, Derek,” he said softly. He rounded the counter and perched himself on Derek’s knee. Wrapping his arms around Derek’s neck, Scott nuzzled him. He loved the feel of Derek in his arms. Solid muscles and supple flesh. Warm skin and sinewy limbs. He loved running his hands up from Derek’s rough, stubbled chin into his silky, inky black hair. He was perfection personified. “You have to admit. There’s something magical here. I have never, nor could I ever, feel this way for anyone else. It’s always been you, Derek. Even when I didn’t know it.” He closed his eyes and breathed Derek in, the scent he had become so familiar with, soothing him. 

Derek wrapped his arms around Scott’s waist and pulled him in tighter. His whole world was in his arms right then and he had every intention of keeping it that way. The truth was that Derek was scared, knowing that he and Scott were destined for each other made him uneasy as much as it made him happy. He just hoped he could be the man Scott needed. He shifted Scott slightly so he could look him in the eye. Big, sparkling orbs, the color of rich milk chocolate stared back at him. “So what now?” he whispered.

Scott sighed indulgently. “Well,” he began. “According to Deaton, we have to seal our bond.” When Derek looked at him in question, he continued. “You have to bare my mark. I have to bite you, on the night of the full moon.” When Scott started blushing, Derek wondered what else Scott might be leaving out. They had spent the better part of two weeks practically devouring each other. Derek didn’t think they could blush about anything anymore. Scott was bright red and refusing to make eye contact. “I- uh- I h-have to bite you, you know-while you-.” He took a deep, shuddering breath. His gaze caught Derek’s and locked. “I have to bite you Derek, while you climax, and while you’re still inside me,” Scott whispered at last.

Wow, Derek thought. That sounded so… intimate. And hot and permanent. It was a lot to take in all at once. Taking Derek’s silence the wrong way Scott started rambling. “I asked Deaton what would happen if we didn’t want to bond, you know, because it may be too much you know- like too set in stone. He uh- he said that as far as he knew, nothing would happen to us if we didn’t. He even said that if we were to break up and wanted to move on, we’d be able to, just that we might always feel a little restless when we aren’t together. Derek, you have to know, I wouldn’t want to do anything that you don’t want. So you know, we don’t have to-.” He started to slide off Derek’s lap, needing to put some space between them. He didn’t think he could hear Derek say that he didn’t want to be with him forever while he was still in Derek’s arms without breaking down and crying. He was stopped by Derek’s arm tightening around his waist and holding him in place.

“Full moon is in three days,” Derek began. “We should probably tell the pack that we plan to make this official,” he finished softly, caressing Scott’s hip and kissing his cheek. Scott looked up fast, his face shining with happiness and… relief. “I love you, Scott,” said Derek. “It’s the only thing in my life that I’m completely sure of.” They sat together in silence for a long time before Scott got up from Derek’s lap and lead him to the bedroom, where they lost themselves in each other again, in the early hours before dawn. Afterward, when Scott was asleep, Derek lay awake. He had Scott tucked closely to his chest. He thought about Deucalion and Kali, and how they were still out to get Scott. He couldn’t help but feel that these past two weeks of bliss was like the calm before the storm. He knew that the time would come where he would have to protect Scott, no matter what happened. He vowed to every entity he could think of, that Deucalion would not survive an attack on Scott. Not as long as he still had breath in his lungs. It was a while before he finally fell asleep, images of Kali and the Devil Wolf playing at the edges of his mind.


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13 

“So,” Stiles began. “You guys would be like- practically married then, right?” He looked between Scott and Derek, wondering exactly when the world tipped off its axis. Derek looked at Scott before facing the rest of the pack. He shrugged casually, while his insides were doing backflips. Being married to Scott was something he thought he’d only ever have to dream about, but now, thanks to the connection they shared, his dreams were within his reach. “Yeah Stiles,” he said, softly. “Once we bond, we’ll be linked forever.” Scott walked up to Derek and squeezed his arm. Stiles however rolled his eyes. “Great,” he cried, throwing his hands up exasperatedly. “Now, I’ll never be rid of Sourwolf!” Aiden laughed while everyone else just shook their heads. It was no secret that Derek and Stiles had started out despising each other, and though neither one would admit it, have since then, developed a fondness for each other. 

Derek, who was about to retort with a few choice curse words, was cut off when Isaac spoke up. “How exactly do you bond with each other?” he asked. Both Scott and Derek flushed a beet red. “I can answer that,” came Lydia’s reply, a sly smirk curling her lips. Only she would read up on Lycanthrope mating rituals. Before she spouted off however, Scott jumped in, trying to get the discussion back on track. “Never mind how,” he said, “The point is that, Derek and I want this. And you guys have the right to know that there will be a few changes in the pack dynamics. But that will come later. There are two days left to the full moon. We know Deucalion and Kali have been planning something, and so have we, but I think we shouldn’t wait until the full moon. Tomorrow, we make our move.

Silence greeted his last words. He hadn’t exactly expected anyone to jump for joy. It was quiet for a long time before Allison started to speak. “Are you sure we’re ready?” she asked. Scott looked down, and shook his head slowly. “Honestly?” he asked. “No, I’m not sure. But I do know that we have planned for this for nearly two weeks. We’ll never be more ready than we are right now. We all have a lot to lose.” He looked at Derek. “We need to act, not react or else we all end with our throats ripped out. And I don’t know about the rest of you, but now more than ever, I really wanna live.”

Aiden looked over at his twin brother, who was holding Danny’s hand in both of his and knew that Scott was right. They had to rally if they expected to survive Deucalion. He got up and said as much. With everyone staring at him, he realized that he had never before had a real family, that was, until now. The people sitting in the room with him, were willing to fight and maybe die, so that he and his brother would have a chance at freedom. It was more than anyone had ever done for him or Ethan before, and it was something else to realize that he would do the same for any one of them. Scott was right, they needed to get this behind them, so that they could all move on with their lives.

“This is it, then?” Lydia asked. It seemed like an eternity passed as they waited on each member to consent to the plan. By the time everyone leaving, the mood was somber. They had had to revise the plan to make sure each and everyone knew exactly what they needed to do. Then they had revised it again, just to make sure it was imprinted into each one’s mind. It was hard to pretend that what they were about to face wasn’t frightening, and that if something went horribly wrong, that they might not all come back. It felt akin to The Last Supper, everyone trying to remember the good times as a pack, instead of thinking that it might be the last time they were together this way. When everyone finally agreed, Scott look around the room one last time, as if trying to memorize each and every face. With a nod of his head and a steely look in his eye, “Yeah,” he said. “This is it.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you to those who have read thus far. This is my first stab at writing anything so thanks again for the support and any instruction you may have for me, I'd gladly welcome. Also, I know updates are far and few in between, I apologize. I don't always find the time to sit and just lose myself.


	14. Chapter 14

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Slow going I know, but I don't have much time to write. Thank you to those who have commented and for the kudos. It's nice to feel like you're doing things right.

Chapter 14

Panting, sweating and with his mind racing a mile a minute, Danny languidly slumped forward. His thumping heart competed with the one belonging to sweaty hard body underneath him. He let his head rest in the crook of Ethan’s neck as he tried to get his breathing under control. He knew he should move, that he must be crushing his boyfriend but he couldn’t seem to make his limbs co-operate. They had just had the most mind-blowing sex ever. Even though Danny had been in the driver’s seat, Ethan had destroyed him. There was something about the urgency in the way Ethan had made love to him that made him feel both exhilarated and sad at the same time. He couldn’t help feeling that Ethan was saying goodbye to him, and it was breaking his heart. He wrapped his arms around Ethan’s neck and pressed even closer.

He wasn’t sure if he could let Ethan leave today knowing what they were planning on doing. He didn’t think he had the strength to sit and wait for Ethan to come back to him, while Ethan and their friends fought for their lives. Of course, if he had his way he’d be right there with him. He had begged Ethan and then Aiden and even Scott to let him go but they would hear none of it. And even though he understood, he was angry. What if some happened to Ethan and he wasn’t there? What if Ethan died? 

It was the choking noise coming from the body underneath him that signalled that he was squeezing too hard. “Babe,” Ethan croaked. “Not that I’m not loving the attention but, you’re kinda choking me.” Danny loosened his grip and moved to get off of Ethan. With a hand pressed firmly into the small of his back, Ethan pulled him in again. “Don’t move just yet. I want to hold you,” Ethan said. Danny knew what he meant was that he wanted to hold Danny because it might be the last time he got to do so. So he held on, breathing in the scent of the love of his life, trying with all his might not to cry.

He needed to be strong for Ethan. Which is why instead of crying, he kissed Ethan’s neck, down to his torso and when Danny knew he was ready, he leaned up to kiss Ethan with everything that he had. Without breaking the kiss, he lowered himself onto Ethan’s straining body. The moment was so beautiful and full of passion that Danny couldn’t help the tears that escaped his closed eyes. He vowed that he’d have one last, perfect time with Ethan before he’d have to give him up. Lips, tongues and teeth danced. Slick, heated flesh rubbed together deliciously. Hands curled in hair as mouths devoured. Their passion swelled, crested and carried them away in its wake.

 

Scott and Derek were in a similar position, except that while Scott slept, the sheet around his waist, barely covering his ass and thighs, Derek stood next to the bed, gazing down at the very thing that gave his life purpose. The sole reason for why he was getting dressed as silently as he could. He had somewhere he needed to be. They had spent last night after the pack meeting wrapped around each other. Derek finally felt complete. And in a perfect world, when the full moon came tomorrow, he would mate with Scott and they’d never be separated again. He’d have everything he’d ever dreamed of. But the world wasn’t perfect and they’d be lucky if they survived the night.  
He shuddered when he thought of the dream that had woken him in the early hours just before dawn. Scott, lying on the ground, blood pouring from his middle, his eyes wide but unseeing. That is, until Scott’s corpse spoke to him saying; “This is all your fault.” He had jolted awake to find Scott, gloriously naked and sleeping next to him. He then brushed a kiss to Scott’s temple and in the process had woken the sleeping Alpha. It wasn’t all for nothing since that had yielded a major make-out session that resulted in two amazing climaxes. 

But where Scott managed to fall sleep again, Derek could not close his eyes without seeing Corpse Scott and it terrified him, not only because of Scott but every time he closed his eyes, the faces would change. Isaac. Lydia. Cora. Stiles. Ethan. Aiden. Danny. And at some point even Sheriff Stilinski, Chris and Melissa. Corpse Deaton had made an appearance too. He needed to make sure that they never came face to face with Deucalion. Which is why he had to end this, once and for all. Once he finished getting dressed, he crossed to the door. He so badly wanted to kiss Scott again but he knew that if the Alpha woke up, he’d never be able to leave so with one last, longing look he left the bedroom and crept down the wrought iron staircase and into the kitchen. Stopping at a drawer next to the sink, he pulled out a notepad and a pen. Steeling himself, he began to write.

 

Beacon Hills was eerily quiet this morning, or at least it sounded that way to Lydia. For someone who was getting used to voices and sounds in her head, the silence was unnerving. As she turned on her shower, letting the water heat up she looked around the bathroom. The subdued cadence of the outside world put her on edge. Something wasn’t quite right. Shaking it off, she stepped inside, putting her head under the spray.

Aiden had already left in search of his twin but Lydia knew that Ethan would probably still be with Danny. She smiled slyly. Danny was such a slut and she loved him for it. Since Alison only ever fell IN LOVE with the boys she got involved with, it nice to have someone who was boy crazy as she was to talk with. Now however, all that was probably over. Danny is so in love, she’d puke if it wasn’t so damn adorable, especially since Danny’s boyfriend was the carbon copy of hers. They were like sisters dating twins. Although Danny would probably skin her alive if he knew what she was thinking.

A feeling of dread overcame her just seconds before her cellphone started its shrill ringing. She stepped out of the tub and slowly inched towards the vanity where she had left it. Seeing Stile’s name on the screen, she sighed with relief. “What?” she snapped into the phone. “Well hello to you to Lydia, I’m okay how are you?” came his sarcastic reply. She sighed again and rolled her eyes. “God Stiles, I’m in the middle of a shower. What do you want?” she cried. “Is Derek with you?” he asked. “Why would he be with me?” she asked, clearly confused. “Look, could you meet us at Alison’s? We’re on our way there.” Stiles said. Lydia knew something was wrong. Stiles being so serious was a dead giveaway. “What’s happened to him Stiles?” she asked, dreading the answer but needing to know anyway. He sighed as if a weight had been dropped on his shoulders. “We don’t know,” was his soft reply. “Give me ten minutes” she said into the phone before hanging up.

 

Scott banged loudly on the Argent's front door. He waited all of two seconds before doing it again. He was about to do it again when the door was ripped open and Chris Argent stood with his gun pointed between Scott’s eyes. He started a little and then relaxed when he noticed that Chris recognized him and was about to lower his gun. Past Chris’ shoulder, down the hall stood Alison, with her crossbow at her side. She was the first to speak up. “What’s going on Scott?” she asked, looking worried. Scott was not the type of person to barge into someone’s home unannounced. She looked at him closely. He looked frazzled, like he was on the verge of a break down. His hair was sticking up in all directions like he had been pulling at it. She knew from experience that it was a nervous habit of his. His eyes were wild and his T-shirt was on inside out, as if he’d been in a hurry to get dressed.

He looked around wildly. “Where is he?!” he shouted. Alison, confused and a little scared, took a small step forward. “Where is who, Scott?” she said. She spoke softly, like you would to pacify a child. Scott ignored her and started screaming again. “Isaac! Isaac!” he shouted. He walked down the hall to Alison’s room, she however, turned Stiles. “What’s going on Stiles?” she asked. Chris closed the door behind them and waited too. This was totally out of character for Scott. 

Stiles looked down at his feet before taking a huge breath. It was killing him to see his best friend is such pain. “Derek’s gone. Or his missing or he’s…” he trailed off. Shaking his head and clearing his throat he continued. “Scott woke up to this." He held up a note. It read; ‘I love you. Don’t look for me. –D.’ "He’s been calling Derek’s phone ever since and it’s just goes straight his answering service. He’s been this hysterical since he called me right after. We’ve called everyone but… nothing”.

Alison’s eyes were wide as saucers. He walked over to the sitting room and sat down on the couch with his head in his hands. He could hear Scott sobbing and it was breaking his heart. He vowed then and there that if Derek ever turned up, he’d kill him. “What was Derek thinking? If he loves Scott, why would he disappear?” Chris, who had remained quiet the whole time, spoke up. “He didn’t disappear.” he said quietly. “What do you mean, ‘he didn’t disappear’. Dad, do you know something we don’t?” Alison asked.

Just then, the door burst open and Lydia ran in shouting “Can someone please tell me what the hell is going on?” “Derek’s missing,” said Stiles without preamble. “Well not according to my dad,” was Alison’s retort. Lydia’s pouty lips made a confused O-shape before Chris spoke. “Deucalion wants Scott because he’s a true Alpha. The power that he'd receive from that would be immeasurable, but no-one has ever killed a True Alpha before. No one knows if there are any side effects. Derek knows that while Deucalion wants that power, he won't experiment and risk killing himself in the process so Derek knows that he won't kill Scott, although he might use him as leverage. Derek however..." He shook his head sadly. "Derek was an Alpha, and even though he's now a Beta, that doesn't mean that he's lost his strength. He knows that Deucalion is after him. He went to Deucalion. To join his pack. To make sure no one else gets hurt ".

Stiles' mouth hung open. He looked stunned. Alison however was not so easily convinced. "No Dad, you're wrong. You have to be wrong. He wouldn't do this. He wouldn't sacrifice himself," cried Alison. "Yes, he would," Chris replied quietly. "How do you know?" Everyone turned toward Scott, who stood in front of Isaac, Isaac's hand squeezing his shoulder. " I know," Chris murmured. "Because it's exactly what I would have done". And with that, Scott's knees gave in.

 

Everyone was silent, watching Scott as though he were a time bomb. He needed to process everything. His idiotic boyfriend thought this was the only way to keep the pack safe. To sacrifice himself for the sake of the others. It broke Scott's heart knowing that Derek still thought himself worthless. As though his life meant less than anyone else's. That somehow he was less worthy of saving. Scott prayed that he found Derek in time because he knew for sure he would not want to live in a world where Derek Hale no longer existed. 

The bond between them was that intense. Derek mistakenly thought that if he died, Scott would find the strength to move on, but Scott knew himself better than that. In their short time as a couple, Scott had envisioned a life for himself, a life that included Derek every step of the way. A home, kids, even a pet or two. Without Derek, he was a shell. Nothing more. He needed to find Derek, to bring him home. He got up from where he had collapsed. "Call the Twins," he said. "We're leaving right now. We're saving Derek- no matter what we have to do."

Stiles eyed him warily. "Dude, 'no matter what?'" he asks. He didn't need to hear a response to know that Scott was serious. He had a look in his eyes that Stiles had never seen on his best friend before. Scott had always been gentle, kind. But now, now he looked feral. Stiles hoped that this would be easy, that they could make it out without any blood shed. But who was he kidding? This was Beacon Hills for goodness sake, the place where nothing was easy.


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15

“I may not be able to see you, Derek, but all my other sense work quite fine”. The voice that spoke was confident, the accent rich but the tone seemed amused. Derek instinctively knew then that Deucalion had known he would come. He stepped out of the shadows where he had been lurking and into the light. Into the den of the Alpha pack, alone and unarmed. 

Everyone in the room tensed up, Ennis and Kali both leapt to their feet, ready to strike. Derek put his hands up in a sign of peace, taking a step back until he saw them relax little. He was there, after all, to surrender. He had left his home and everything he loved behind in hopes that he would end up saving them all.

He had figured out some time ago that the reason Deucalion had stayed, had nothing to do with Scott. Not after having tried to take Scott down and failing. No, Deucalion had stayed for his consolation prize, and Derek was it. It was the only thing that made sense. He hadn’t wanted to believe that there wasn’t an alternative way to save the pack than what he was currently doing, but he had to face the truth.

One of two things could happen, and neither option was particularly appealing, however, they were also the only ways that the number of casualties would remain zero. Or, at the very least, only one person would have to die. Himself. 

He knew somewhere in the back of his mind that he was being selfish, but he didn’t think he could stand to lose any more of the people that he loved. He knew by now that Scott was aware of what he was about to do. He just prayed that Scott would listen to him for a change. He also prayed that Scott would forgive him for this one day and move on.

Today he was either going to join the Alpha pack, or be killed by Deucalion for his power. Either way, it was his last day in Beacon Hills. He took a deep breath, pictured Scott’s gorgeous face, said a silent “I love you” before addressing the head of the Alpha Pack.

“You knew I’d come here. That kinda shot the element of surprise to Hell, don’t you think” he replied icily. Deucalion regarded him warily for a moment before his face took on an teasing look. He picked up his cane and walked closer to Derek.   
Ennis stepped forward too but Deucalion waved him off. He walked right up to Derek and took a long, hard sniff. 

“Well, well,” he said laughingly. “Seems we have a sacrificial lamb in our midst”. He walked slowly around Derek, assessing before speaking again. “I must say,” he began. “For someone who was intent on killing me the last time we met, you sure seem to have given up easily. Undoubtedly, this display of unwise chivalry is supposed to be a… heroic… gesture? You, in exchange for all of them? My, my Hale, I didn’t think you’d care about the well-being of a bunch of misfits. I must say I’m surprised, however, that you’d assume that coming here would make a difference.”

Derek crossed his arms over his chest. He may not be Einstein but he knew he was right about this. “Let’s cut the crap,” he spat at Deucalion. “We both know that you aren’t going to kill Scott. You’re too afraid. Me, I’m a Beta, yeah, but I’m strong. And that’s what you’re after. So I’m willing to make you a deal. You get me, to do with as you please, all you have to do, is leave McCall and his pack alone and you have to leave Beacon Hills.”

Deucalion rubbed his jaw, considering the offer set in front of him. It was a handsome offer, he’d admit, but he still wasn’t satisfied though. “You’re asking me for two things,” he said to Derek. “One is, I have to leave Scott and his pack in peace. The second is to leave Beacon Hills. In exchange I get one thing. That hardly seems fair, now does it?” he asked.

Derek bristled. “What else could you want?!” he shouted at Deucalion, who in turn, grinned like a Cheshire cat. “Well I’m glad you asked, Derek. What I want is simple. Killing you, while it may be satisfying, was never my intention. I wanted you to join my pack as an Alpha. As you are now a Beta, that cannot be possible. I would, however, make an exception for you. I see your potential Hale but I’m going to require that you reach it.”

Derek looked up, confused. Deucalion laughed mirthlessly, before he continued. “You need to be an Alpha again. You have to sire another pack by yourself. And then, you will kill every single one of them. Do this, and McCall and his pack- even those ungrateful cretin twins- will remain unscathed.”

Derek hung his head. He had promised Scott that he wouldn’t turn anyone again. He also promised Scott that he would not resort killing as a solution. He knew agreeing to this would guarantee that, even if he somehow managed to escape Deucalion, that Scott would never forgive him for it.

He also knew that, not agreeing, would mean that Deucalion would use the whole pack as leverage until he got Derek to do whatever he wanted anyway. He'd rather Scott be alive and angry than dead. I’m sorry, Scott, he thought, his heart breaking for the love he was giving up.

He took a deep breath and brokenly he whispered one word.

“Deal.”

 

“He’s crazy if he thinks I’m not going after him!” Scott snarled. He wasn’t speaking to anyone in particular, he just needed to say it. To vent. To reaffirm to everyone that Derek Hale was to be found. Alive. His heart was in a million little pieces right then and the only person who could put it back together was missing. 

His outburst was met with silence however, no one knowing what they could say to calm their Alpha down. Chris had left the teenagers alone in his home as he went to check for clues around all Derek’s usual spots. Scott was thankful that Derek and Chris had gotten closer over the past few months, as there was a time that Chris would have shot Derek between the eyes, rather than help to find him. The silence in the room continued.

 

“Danny,” Stiles said after a while. Everyone just stared at him until Ethan asked angrily “What about Danny?!” Stiles just rolled his eyes at the werewolf and looked at Scott. “That’s how we find him. Derek’s great at the werewolf stuff but not all that great with the human stuff.” This caused Isaac to groan and Aiden to scoff.

Everyone but Lydia looked confused. “Stiles you’re a genius,” she said. He blushed a vivid red and started bumbling to which Aiden sighed exasperatedly. “I still don’t get it,” he said. Stiles rolled his eyes again and continued. “Danny is a hacker. Derek probably has his cell with him. Even though it’s turned off, I’m sure Danny can track where he had last used his phone.”

Scott looked at him intently, like he was some mystical creature before he grinned. “That’ll narrow down his location,” he said, his voice full of hope. “We’d be able to find him faster if we know where to look.

Everyone turned to Ethan, knowing he didn’t like the thought of his very human boyfriend being in the middle of the lycan drama. Ethan however knew that if Danny were missing, he’d be begging everyone in close proximity to help him find his love. He couldn’t refuse Scott this. He got to his feet and pulled out his phone. 

Dialing Danny’s number he waited for the ringing to start. One and a half rings later, Danny picked up, sounding breathless and frantic. “Ethan!” he cried. “Ethan, baby, are you alright?!” Ethan closed his eyes as his heart clenched. Just hearing Danny’s voice was hard, knowing what they were about to face but he pushed on. “Danny,” he said loudly to stop his boyfriend’s hysterical tirade. “We need your help.”


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 16

Danny stood outside the Argent’s front door, laptop in hand, trying hard to gather himself. He was nervous and scared and his hands were trembling. He wasn’t sure if he could be of much help but knew that he’d at least have to try. Ethan was right. These people were now his family too. And when family needed you, you were there- no questions asked. He raised his hand to knock but the door opened before he could make contact- his boyfriend’s worried face, staring back at him.

Before he could ask how Ethan knew that he was there, he remembered their conversation that took place on the couch in his living room, the day Aiden had tried to off him. “My heartbeat, right?” he asked. “Yeah,” Ethan replied sheepishly. “It’s kinda hard to miss with how it’s beating so hard.” He leaned in and kissed Danny’s forehead before ushering him inside.

He heard everyone’s voices, but mostly Stiles’, coming from the sitting room. He clutched his laptop tighter to his chest. He walked in to find the entire pack crammed into the room. Stiles and Aiden seemed to be in the middle of a heated discussion. Lydia was studying what looked like a really old book with weird symbols, with Isaac sitting beside her. Allison was in the back of the room, studying a cabinet lined with weapons. Danny now knew why Allison scared everyone in the pack. She was the real-life version of an avenging angel- flawlessly beautiful, with the porcelain skin and stunning smile. Beautiful, but a force to be reckoned with. 

What caught his eye most, however, was the figure sitting by the window and staring out in silence. The posture seemed to ooze such heartache that he, himself felt like crying. He had never seen Scott look so lost before. The boy with the perpetual smile looked… shattered. Ethan walked up behind Danny and squeezed his shoulder. Danny looked back at him and smiled a small, hopefully reassuring smile. “How can I help?” he said.

Finding Derek was proving to be harder than they originally thought. Danny was good and worked fast but Derek had seemed to have done a good job of hiding. His last signal had bounced off too many cell towers for there to be and accurate reading. Danny, however, was better. Traffic cameras were too easy to hack into in Beacon Hills. He would it ironic that he was helping the Sheriff’s son break laws. 

Mapping out the route that Derek seems to have taken had landed them somewhere close to the preserve. It was the best he could do. It made sense though, being wolves and all, since whom else would know the woods like they did?  
It wasn’t long until he was left at the Argent’s with a goodbye kiss, a small handgun with weird looking bullets, and strict instructions from Allison to shoot anything that came in unannounced.

 

Scott jumped out of Stiles’ Jeep. As soon as his feet hit the ground, he was running. His mind was focused on Derek. He got about a hundred yards when an arrow flew past his head and into a tree. He stopped dead and turned around, glowering at Allison. “Are you crazy?!” he exclaimed, looking at her as though she’d lost her mind. “No! Are you?” she retorted. He looked down. She sighed and stepped up to him. “Scott,” she said softly. “We’ll find him. We will, but we have a better chance of doing that if we work together. Everyone survives this, okay?” A tear slipped down his cheek as he nodded softly. Stiles approached them and clapped Scott on the back reassuringly. Looking over at Allison, he shook his head. “You are really scary,” he said to her. “You know that, right?” she beamed at him and said “Thank you” before slinging her crossbow over her shoulder and strutting off.

 

Derek was getting antsy. Staring out over Look-Out Point he knew something wasn’t right. He had a feeling that he knew what it was too. After all, Scott was the most pig-headed guy he has ever known. Somehow he knew Scott wouldn’t listen. His heart tripped, sadly realising that he might not have done this soon enough. He said as much to Deucalion, that the pack was looking for him and that he thought it would be best that they leave immediately. The look of pure joy he received, however, told him instantly that he was being played. Deucalion had known that he would sacrifice himself. He had also known that Scott would follow. 

Seemed that killing the True Alpha had been, and still was, his ultimate goal. Derek was grabbed by Ennis and Kali and tied, with ropes soaked in wolfsbane, to a tree. Derek hung his head in shame, knowing that in surrendering himself, he had sentenced the love of his life to death.

 

The group had split up and Stiles was paired with Aiden. Scott and Allison had the lead and Ethan and Lydia were trying to edge around the outskirts of the woods. Isaac had been joined by Chris who, after having found Derek’s Camaro abandoned on the side of the road, had rushed over to help find his friend. It seemed like the most logical way to divide the group but Stiles was sick to death of Aiden and his snarling breathing and his perfect hair and his leather jacket and his cut abs.

He was annoyed that he was stuck with someone that he couldn’t stand to be around. Especially since he felt helpless enough without ‘Rover’ pointing out that he’s too slow, or too noisy. He was still in his own head when he was shoved aside by Aiden as Ennis, the biggest of the Alpha back, leapt from a tree.


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter 17

“Stiles!” shouted Aiden. “Stiles! GO! GO NOW!” Stiles, however, had a different idea. You didn’t survive around werewolves for as long as he had without learning a few things. He waited as Aiden and Ennis wrestled each other to the ground. When Aiden had the advantage, he leapt forward and shoved wolfsbane into Ennis' eyes. Ennis screamed and Aiden jumped back- looking at Stiles’ like he grew two extra heads. 

With Ennis writhing on the ground, Aiden knew that once he was up again that there’d be hell to pay. He grabbed Stiles by the collar, ready to haul his ass out of there when Stiles shook him off. “I wasn’t done,” Stiles huffed, brushing off his flannel shirt, as though Aiden had sullied it. Standing over Ennis, he took a pouch from around his neck and opened it.

Scooping out a handful of what looked like black sand, he tossed it in the air. It rained down around Ennis and formed a solid black line on the forest ground. When Aiden looked at him, confused, he shrugged. “Mountain ash,” was all he said. When it dawned on Aiden, they shared a brief laugh. “Now we can run,” said Stiles laughingly. And they did. Until Stiles, being his natural, graceless self, tripped over a tree root.

Pain shot through Stiles’ ankle even before he hit the ground and tasted dirt. He lay on the ground, temporarily winded. Aiden laughed until he noticed how quickly Stiles’ ankle was swelling up. “Come on, dude. We need to get out of here.” He bent down and hoisted Stiles, only to pull back when Stiles howled at the pain of trying to walk. He had to have twisted it. 

“I have to carry you, Stiles,” said Aiden, already bending to lift the human into his arms. “Whoa- no!” he exclaimed. “Look,” he said in a calmer tone. “Go ahead and find the gang. Just leave me here. I’ll be fine.” Aiden looked at him quizzically. “You’re insane, right? Driven mad by the pain? If you think I’m leaving you here by yourself, you’re sorely mistaken. Not only could you die, but Scott will skin me alive.” Stiles gave him a look that clearly said “what the fuck” and pushed Aiden off. “Go Aiden, I’ll only slow you down. You should be helping the rest of them. They need you more than I do right now. Besides, I have mountain ash. I should be safe until you guys get back.”

Aiden didn’t like it one bit but he knew Stillinski wouldn’t back down. “Ok,” he said finally. “But be careful. And if anything comes at you that you can't handle, just scream okay?” Stiles rolled his eyes. “I’m not a damsel in distress, you know.” Aiden chuckled. “Kinda looks like it to me.” And with that, he started off through the trees.

 

Sounds of fighting echoed in his head. Derek could hear every bit of the struggle. He was, helplessly, being guarded by Kali. She was pacing up and down in front of him, snarling every time she heard something she didn’t like. Derek was in the same pain. He could hear his family in the midst of the battle, a battle they never should have been asked to fight to begin with.

He struggled against his binds but the wolfsbane was effective in weakening him. Unless someone cut him loose, he was likely to take his last breath tied to a tree at the edge of the woods. He also knew it was no less than he deserved.He had had a purpose when he crept out of his loft in the early hours of the morning. Now he was useless, unable to help the man he loves or the make-shift family they had built. 

Kali laughed as she watched him squirm, trying to get loose even though they both knew it was pointless. She really loved torturing Hale this way. If she were honest, she’d admit that something about the sullen wolf that she found appealing. He was attractive, no doubt, but that’s not what she found sexiest about him. He had a stubbornness about him that told her that he would not give up, not unless he died in the process.

She knew that Deucalion saw Derek’s surrender as weakness, as a sign that he didn’t think that they could win. She knew better.Derek had done what most people were not strong enough to do. He put himself on the line because the well-being of others meant more to him than his own life. She could understand that. She had Ennis, after all. Deucalion had never had a mate. He did not understand what it was to love someone more than you loved yourself. 

She almost felt sorry for Derek, but not quite. Had he not fought them to begin with, he’d still be an Alpha and they’d have been thousands of miles away by now. Scott may or may not have still been a Beta but Deucalion would have been none the wiser and the twins would have remained where they belonged. But he hadn’t and now he had to suffer the consequences.

She was so deep in thought that she didn’t hear the swish of the arrow until it passed her, and suddenly, the ropes holding the Hale fell to the ground. Another arrow exploded close by with blinding light and she was momentarily stunned. Everything moved so quickly that she was unable to get her bearings. Not long after that, she was trapped in a prison of mountain ash. 

Derek was still on the ground rubbing his wrists while Allison ran to his aid. He couldn’t think of much else but Scott, demanding she tell him where Scott had gone to. She looked down, unable to meet his eyes. “He went after Deucalion,” she said softly. Derek howled.

All around him, answering howls echoed. And then he was running.


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter 18

Scott crept along in the woods, trying to be as fast and as silent as possible. Deucalion may have been blinded but Scott knew not to underestimate him. It had taken all his willpower not to run straight to Derek after catching his scent. His body ached with the strain that it took to stop himself. He knew if he fell into Derek’s arms, that he’d never want to leave.

So he sent Allison instead. He knew he could trust her to get the job done. She was smart and efficient. A lethal weapon and she’d bring Derek home in one piece. He would find them soon enough, be with Derek again, but there was something he needed to do first. 

 

Ethan and Aiden were both running in the very direction they had heard the howl come from. Derek was alive. The howl confirmed it. They just needed to get to him. He sounded as though he was in pain. They kept running and suddenly, a shrill sound pierced the night. It was so loud they both fell to their knees on the ground, clutching their ears. 

That sound could only come from one person. Lydia. Ethan had told her to take cover when he has heard the howl. Suddenly he wasn’t sure that that had been a good idea because when a banshee screeched, it could only mean one thing.

 

Scott thought that he might have blacked out. He had no recollection of how it came to be that Derek and the other werewolves found him, bloody and shaking, his foot on an unconscious Deucalion’s chest and the blind wolf’s cane in hand, poised over the heart of the Devil Wolf.

He didn’t remember fighting him it was as if his wolf had taken over completely and his wolf wanted Deucalion dead. His claws itched to feel Deucalion’s heart in them. His fangs ached with the desire to tear every inch of flesh from Deucalion’s bones. Instead, he pushed down on the cane, listening as it pierced the skin. It was sickening, but satisfying, knowing that Deucalion would never be able to hurt them again. And if it hadn’t been for Derek’s hand closing over his when it did, Scott would have pushed harder, until the steel pieced the pulsing organ in the barely-rising chest.

He snarled at Derek, wanting to finish the job, his eyes flashing an angry red. The answering flash of blue in Derek’s eyes was enough to bring Scott out of his trance. He dropped the cane and rushed into Derek’s arms, the twins rushing in to restrain Deucalion before he woke up.

Scott’s senses were overloading with the feel of Derek, his scent, the sound of his heartbeat thundering under his ear. He didn’t know that he was crying, nor was he aware that he was breathing sounded like he had run across the country without stopping. His heart was bursting.

Derek held on for dear life. They slid to the floor and stayed there. Neither of them could say exactly how long they had sat there entwined, raining feverish kisses on each other. The twins and Isaac looked on awkwardly until Allison walked up and started barking orders. Derek knew they that needed to leave, but he didn’t want to get up right then. 

Allison called the Sheriff after securing Deucalion with mountain ash as well. They needed help with detaining the three remaining members of the Alpha pack. Derek lifted Scott to his feet and together they started back towards the rest of the pack.

Ethan volunteered to get Lydia since he had been with her last, while Isaac slung his arm around Allison’s shoulders as she carried her beloved crossbow in hand. Scott was still calming down from the adrenaline when something about the silence got to him. “Where’s Stiles?” he asked. Aiden’s eyes widened for a split second before he started sputtering. 

Four sets of eyes turned on him, questioningly. “Aiden, what did you do to my best friend,” Scott’s voice rising steadily. “Nothing!” he said quickly. “Nothing, I swear! It’s just, when Ennis attacked us, we got away but Stillinski fell and he might have broken his ankle- he wouldn’t let me help him back to the truck. He made me leave him. Said you guys needed me more.” Scott’s mouth hung agape. “You did wha- did you remember where you left him?” Aiden threw up his hands in exasperation. “Of course I did. I’m not an idi-”.

His words got cut off by a loud growl, followed by a rather high-pitched yelp.

It took less than a second for them all to start running in the direction the sounds had travelled from, sprinting all the way there. Derek was the first one to reach the scene and he skidded to a halt out of sheer shock. In front of him was Stiles, filthy from his fall, clutching his leg and looking like he was about to wet himself. It was a rightful reaction, Derek thought, since he was squaring off with a snarling coyote.

They had to do something and quick. Coyotes were very territorial and Stiles was nothing more than an intruder. “What are we going to do?” Allison whispered. After having given in to his wolf back at Look-Out Point, everything to Scott felt sharper, easier. Even with this, he just instinctively knew. 

He leapt onto a high rock and roared.

 

Stiles gulped hard, trying as hard as he could to not move a muscle. There was a coyote a few feet in front of him, staring him dead in the eye. Maybe sending Aiden off hadn’t been the best idea. He was sure that having a werewolf around right now would have made this situation less terrifying. He was about to be eaten by a jackal and no-one would be the wiser.

He thought back to what Aiden had said about screaming, but thought better of it. Screaming would agitate the coyote and he would be torn apart. He was still sweating bullets when he heard a loud, mighty roar. He looked up and there was Scott poised on a rock, all-out wolfy. He smiled for a spilt second before he remembered that he was practically puppy-chow.

He looked back at the coyote, except it wasn’t there. In its place was a girl, covered on dirt. She was naked and her hair was a mess, as she looked around wildly. When his heart started beating semi-regularly, Stiles couldn’t help but notice that the girl was stunning. He also didn’t miss the way her eyes had glowed.


	19. Chapter 19

Chapter 19

Were-coyotes. How much weirder could Beacon Hills get, thought Scott. He was beside Derek in the Camaro, driving towards home. The car was silent as he pretended not to notice the way Derek kept stealing glances at him. 

It was a tense silence. It made Scott miss the silences he was used to, ones where he and Derek would just be together, comfortable, at ease. He missed those times in the middle of the night when the world was quiet and they were just coming down from the high of their orgasms. Those silences are the ones that Scott treasured. Not the icy one he was experiencing right now. 

He knew, too, that he was the cause of it. Back at the preserve, when Derek drew Scott into his arms again, he had gone willingly into the warm embrace. Everything around him had disappeared. When his mind finally started working again he remembered one very important, one immensely significant detail. One that had sent him crashing back down to earth.

Derek had left him.

As soon as the thought entered his mind, he pulled back from Derek’s arms. Derek looked at Scott, clearly puzzled. Scott just cleared his throat and turned to the pack. He had other matters he needed to required his attention. Like the were-coyote-turned-teenaged-girl and Stiles’ broken ankle and three, very dangerous werewolves that were still trapped in the forest.

They had waited for the Sheriff’s department to arrive before leaving. The girl would have to be taken to the station until she was identified. Stiles was loaded into a cruiser and shipped off to a hospital. Isaac and Allison drove Stiles’ Jeep back home while Lydia was instructed, forcefully, by Ethan, that her first stop was the Argent’s place, where they had left Danny. 

Everyone seemed elated. Relief and happiness clearly etched on their faces. Scott was happy that they were alive and that they could get on with their lives as normal. Well, as normal as Beacon Hills could get. He, on the other hand, had to deal with the fact that Derek had been more than ready to leave him. With that depressing thought fresh in his mind, he got into the Camaro, without looking at Derek, and shut the door. Ten minutes and a few miles later, still neither man had spoken. 

 

“Are you going to ask why I did it?” Derek finally asked, pulling up in front of Scott’s house. His words were casual enough but his tone held traces of sadness and defeat. “I know why, Derek,” Scott spat back. He knew he was being harsh but he couldn’t hold back his hurt or his anger. Derek sighed, which only served to infuriate Scott more. 

“You left me!” Scott shouted. “You snuck out of our bed, in the middle of the night and left. Left to do- what? March to your death? You didn’t even think of what it would do to me, did you?” Angry tears spilled down his cheeks and he brushed them away. Derek reached up to wipe at them, but Scott backed away as though Derek had burned him. 

His hand fisted in mid-air before he brought it back to grip the steering wheel. He needed to hold on to something. There was more silence except for the occasional deep breath from Scott. Derek spoke softly, as if he were speaking to himself. “I’ve thought about nothing but you for months now Scott, even when I didn’t know exactly how felt about you. Ever since the day I met you, you were always in my plans, even when I didn’t mean for you to be. And these last few weeks with you, has been the most wonderful time in my life. I didn’t know I could be this happy. I may never have acted on my feelings had it not been for you, pushing me to accept that how we feel about each other was all that matters. You are all that matters to me. And I wanted to do was protect you, no matter the cost, even if-" he took a deep breath. "Even if the cost was my life.”

It broke Scott’s heart to hear Derek sound so small but he had to be realistic. Was this the way things would be with them forever- Derek sacrificing himself and running towards danger to ensure that Scott would make it out alive? He knew it was a lot easier said than done since danger was everywhere in their small town, but at least Scott understood that they were stronger together than they were apart. He didn’t think he could survive a scare of this magnitude again, or worse, if it had ended with Derek leaving or, God forbid, dying. He wiped the remaining tears away and looked Derek in the eye before he spoke.

“You know, I thought that maybe, with how things were with us, that you would finally get it. You may have done this with the hopes of saving us, Derek, but we both know the real reason is that you don’t think you’re worth saving. Hell, I’m sure you don’t even think you’re worth loving. I don’t know what I can say or do to change that. I love you, Derek. I gave myself to you, in a way that I never had before. I want to claim you, Derek. I want to be mated to you for life. I want to have kids with you. I want my life have to you in it, front and center.” 

Derek took a deep breath, as his heart squeezed. Scott was saying the most beautiful things to him. He sensed, however, that he would not like the ending. The “but” was on its way he didn’t know how to stop it. “But,” Scott continued. “I can’t have any of that with you. Not when you don’t realise that a life that doesn’t include you, is not a life that I want to live.” Derek took a shuddering breath. He was gripping the steering wheel so hard that his knuckles were white. Any harder and it’d be in little pieces.

“So what does this mean, exactly?” he asked softly. He already knew and he didn’t really want to hear the answer. Scott looked down into his lap, at his hands that were shaking before staring straight out of the windshield. “It means,” he started, “that I can’t be with you. Not in the way I want to be. I’m sorry.”

He opened the door quickly and ran to his front door. He didn’t start crying again until he was in his shower, where the sound of the rushing water could drown him out.

Derek, however, returned to his empty loft. It looked different than it had when he had left before. It was warmer somehow- brighter, than it was now. He had driven around for a while, trying to get his emotions under control. After some time spent thinking, he realised that Scott had had a point. He didn’t think he was worthy of Scott’s love. He knew he wasn’t, but somehow he’d been lucky enough to have it anyway. And he had thrown it way because he was so sure that Scott would leave him too.

He had hurt his mate, without really meaning to, all because he couldn’t trust what they shared. They may have been destined for each other but until they were bonded, walking away was still an option. Scott had walked, because Derek had pushed him. 

He trudged up the stairs and into his bedroom. The bed, still unmade, was calling to him. Scott's scent was all over that bed. He sat down on it, and rested his head in his hands. After a while of silence, he picked up Scott’s pillow and hugged it to his chest. Burying his face in it, he breathed in deeply, taking Scott into his lungs before breathing out slowly. He couldn’t quite believe that this was all he had left.


	20. Chapter 20

Chapter 20

Weeks had gone by before things returned to a semi-normal state. It turned out that the were-coyote was a girl named Malia Tate, who had gone missing many years ago after a car crash killed her mother and little sister. Sheriff Stillinski was particularly pleased with this outcome, as Malia’s case had been one of the unsolved cases that had always bugged him.

Stiles had been with him when they finally took Malia home and had promised her that the pack would help her as best they could. Things we looking up for the McCall pack. Isaac and Allison were finally official. Danny and Ethan were happy together. They had even started sporting matching promise rings, which, of course, had made Aiden’s eyes roll. Cora was still in South America where Derek had taken her after she finally healed. 

Everyone was happy. Even Stiles. He had taken to working with Malia, helping her learn how to control her…animalistic… side. Scott had to admit that Stiles was pretty good at it too. He seemed to thrive in the supernatural world. He had certainly embraced it far sooner than Scott had. He knew from experience that he never would have made it without his best friend.

And Malia was learning fast. She was socially awkward, but you didn't exactly learn social etiquette after spending several years as a coyote. Scott felt like a proud father, seeing his friends do so well. He only wished that he could be as happy as they were.

Each day was a struggle. Having to face Derek at pack gatherings was hard- too hard. He missed Derek like crazy. But he knew he needed to be strong, strong enough to get over his Beta, if he ever hoped to have a shot at being happy someday. It wasn’t easy. 

It wasn’t easy having pack meetings in the same loft where they had had sex countless times, or where they had first told each other that they love one another. It wasn’t easy walking around the very same kitchen where Derek had agreed to be mated to him. And it certainly didn’t help that Derek still looked at him like he was drowning and Scott was the air that he needed to survive.

He never stayed longer than he had to. He was too tempted to stay forever. It wasn’t any different tonight. He had stayed until he couldn’t stand it any longer. He made his excuses and bolted, not caring that his friends were looking at him pityingly. Most of them were werewolves, they could smell his despair.

He barely made it down the first flight of stairs when he heard the footsteps, running, behind him. He didn't need to turn around to know that it was Derek. He ran faster. He couldn't be alone with Derek. He knew he wouldn't be able to handle it. He was out the door and half-way to his bike when Derek spoke. 

"Scott," he pleaded. "Don't go. Please. I- uh- just please." The uncertainty in Derek's voice called to him. He turned slowly, keys in hand, ready to bolt if he needed. 

Derek looked at him like he was a skittish deer. He stepped forward. Scott stepped back. He held up his hands. "Okay," he said softly. "I won't come any closer. I just need you to listen to me please. You were right, okay? You were right about me not wanting to be alone, and all that. You were right about everything. I couldn't take the chance that I could lose you for good." He stepped closer before continuing. "And- and now everything's all wrong, you're running from me, you won't look at me. It kills me that you won't even acknowledge me. What I did was stupid- I get that now, I just..." he trailed off, shaking his head slightly. "I'm not good with words, Scott. All I know is, I couldn't stand the thought of something happening to you, when I had the ability to do something about it. So I acted. And now we're... here. I love you, Scott. I can't stop and I miss you so, so much." His eyes were glistening by the time he was done. 

Scott stared back at him. He thought that this was the most he's ever heard Derek speak at one time. He thought about saying as much but didn't, not wanting to mock Derek, the one time he was being totally honest. He was tired, though. Tired of fighting against himself, when his entire being screamed that he needed Derek. 

He sighed and stepped forward, stopping until he was close enough to feel Derek's heat. "I miss you too, Derek," he said before stepping in and kissing him.

Scott's body hummed from the moment they made contact until they broke the kiss. They stayed in each other's arms for a long time. "I'm so sorry Scott," Derek whispered, kissing Scott's forehead. Scott snuggled closer. "I know, babe," he whispered back. "Just promise me you won't make any major decisions without me?" Derek inhaled deeply, happy that Scott was back in his arms where he belonged. “I promise.”

 

"Hey, Derek?" Scott said some time later. "Hmmm," mumbled Derek. "I know we've been apart for a while but, does this mean we're back on track?" He pulled back to look Derek in the eyes." Like before?" he continued. Derek smiled widely, and pulled Scott in for another breath-stealing kiss. When he pulled back, he cupped Scott's cheek and rested his forehead against the Alpha's. "Full moon's next week," he said kissed Scott again.

Sighing slightly, they broke apart. Both Alpha and Beta were smiling heavily by the time they made they way back into the building.


	21. Epilogue

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the last I Left My Heart In Beacon Hills. I started this because I really loved Danny and Ethan and also because Scerek is my dream.
> 
> I'll admit, its not genius writing but as I said when I started, ideally I'd have loved then to end up here. I hope you have enjoyed it, as much as I enjoyed writing it.

Epilogue

Scott was excited. He had been all day. It had been six days since he and Derek had gotten back together and was the full moon was upon them. His entire body vibrated with the knowledge that soon he'd be joined with Derek, in both body and soul. He was nervous too. Having to explain to his mother, that her only son would basically be married, had been nerve-wracking, but Melissa McCall had to be the world’s most understanding women that ever lived. She even helped Scott pack. Well, after she was done crying about how her baby was growing up. 

He spent the afternoon with Stiles, playing video games to keep himself from going crazy but mainly, he knew that his relationship with his best friend was about to change drastically. When Stiles' realized that Scott wasn't actually paying attention to the the game. He paused it, effectively pulling Scott out of his reverie.

"Talk to me man," Stiles said. "You're not here." Scott looked at the controller in his hands. "I don't know, dude. It's just that it's always been you and me, you know?" He shook his head. "I guess I didn't realize how that might change if I do this." 

Stiles looked at him seriously before answering. "I've thought about it. Derek is pretty much the grumpiest guy on earth, so I'm not exactly keen on your change of address but, we're best friends. And that is never going to change." He slung his arm around Scott's shoulder and squeezed. Scott smiled at him and hugged him back. "I have to get going dude. Derek's probably waiting." 

"Of course he is," Stiles' laughed. "He's going to get laid."

 

Stepping into the loft, Scott let out a small gasp. He couldn't believe his eyes. The entire place was with lit with what looked like hundreds of candles. In the center of the room was Derek, his white Henley fitted snuggly over his muscular shoulders and chest. He wore dark jeans that clung to his ass and thighs. Derek looked amazing. Scott could feel himself salivating. 

He stepped further inside and looked around. "Babe," he whispered. "This is… beautiful." Derek smiled shyly. "I figured that tonight deserved something special, you know? I mean, it is the most important day of our lives." He looked down self-consciously. "Was this stupid?," he asked. Scott ran forward and hugged him. "It's perfect," he breathed. 

Derek led Scott by the hand to the bedroom- their bedroom. There were more candles. It looked as though they were illuminating the bed. Derek couldn't help but think how gorgeous Scott looked in the candlelight, his beautiful bright eyes shining. Derek's heart tripped. He was about to mate with this beautiful boy. He was finally going to belong... somewhere. His last thought before he leaned in and kissed Scott, was that he was one lucky son-of-a-bitch.

The kiss quickly turned heated. Soon they were clutching at each other's clothes, mouths wide-open as their tongues duel. It was if they were trying to absorb each other. And even then it wasn't enough. Scott made the first move and wrestled Derek's Henley over his head. He needed skin. And Derek's was on fire. 

Scott ran his hands from Derek's shoulders, down to his waist, his hands stilled when he reached Derek's abs. He touched Derek there, almost reverently, before running his hands back up the slightly hairy chest and around Derek's neck. His hands fisted in Derek's hair as he dragged Derek's gorgeous mouth back to his.

Derek was drowning. Everything about Scott seemed to swallow him. The feel of Scott's hands roaming his chest- he was already hard and aching, dripping with the need to be inside Scott. They hadn't made love since getting back together, wanting the next time they did to be the time that bound their souls together for good. 

Derek had had a hard time with this. All he wanted to do was slide into Scott, and to make love to him until they both were destroyed. He tore Scott's t-shirt open, unable to wait much longer and slid his hands down, around his waist, to his ass. Cupping the supple flesh he found there, Derek lifted Scott and carried him to the bed. 

Scott was breathless. He was so horny he didn't know if he would last longer than a few minutes. He needed Derek so much it hurt. He was lifted, so he wrapped his legs around Derek's waist. The journey to the bed was short, but it seemed like it took forever. When he was deposited on the bed he sat up and started reaching for Derek's jeans. "Babe, slow down," Derek pleaded. Scott shook his head. "I need you too much, Derek. Please don't make me wait." Scott sounded so sexy when he begged that Derek had little choice in the matter. 

His jeans, along with Scott's, landed somewhere near his shirt. Underwear was divested and soon they were both gloriously naked. They writhed together as they kissed, touched and suckled. Nibbling behind Scott's ear, Derek ran his hand down the Alpha's body to cup him. When Derek's hands made contact with his dick, Scott gasped. He was leaking too much already. He pushed up into Derek's hand, needing friction. "You're so sexy," Derek whispered to him before kissing him again, never ceasing his stroking.

"Babe, I'm too close," Scott moaned. "Stop- please. I need you inside me." Derek couldn't refuse if he tried. He grabbed the lube from where he left it on the bedside table and prepared Scott. All the while as he was sliding is fingers in and out of Scott, Derek was lapping up the pre-cum he was spewing. Scott's mewling noises were hard-wired to his dick, and he was leaving a big wet patch on the bed where it was leaking copious amounts. He couldn't wait much longer. He spread some lube on himself, lined up his dick with Scott's wet, stretched, delicious-looking hole and pushed in.

Scott moaned at the feeling of Derek entering him. It had been too long since he had this. Too long since he felt complete, and when he felt Derek's balls nestled between his butt-cheeks, he knew it was this closeness he missed the most. There was nothing separating them from each other. They were together. They were one. A tear slipped down his cheek as he smiled up at Derek. "I love you," he whispered. Derek smiled happily, and then he began to move.

It was hot, and hard and it was perfect. Scott's leg was slung over Derek's shoulder has Derek thrust into him, over and over. It was getting close to the time, where the moon would be at it's apex, where they would complete the ritual. Scott could feel his gums itching, his fangs breaking through, his claws extending. His need to dominate was pushing to the surface. With one big heave, he rolled them so that he was straddling Derek.

He didn't stop moving. He rode Derek, pushing down hard, needing all of Derek inside him. He leaned forward, a smart move on his part since the bolt of pleasure that shot up his spine, making him arch his back and cry out. His claws dug into Derek's chest. "I'm so close," Scott moaned. Derek surged up to kiss Scott, gripping his hip as he thrust up into him. The moon shone through the windows as Scott’s eyes started to glow ruby red. They both knew that the time had come. 

With one more “I love you”, Scott cupped Derek’s face and sank his teeth info the succulent vein in the crook of Derek’s neck. His eyes rolled back as he came, spurting between them, his fangs still lodge in Derek’s flesh. Derek too was in the throes of orgasm. His hands clutched Scott’s hips so, he was sure that if Scott were human, he’d bruise. His toes curled, and his body clenched up as he spilled, rope after rope of cum inside Scott.

It was glorious- magical. Even the blood from this shoulder couldn’t distract him. Flashes of light passed his eyes, flashes that turned into visions. There were visions of the past and the present. There were flashes of their future. He knew then that their souls were knitting themselves together, becoming one. He couldn’t help the sounds that escaped him. He was vulnerable and open and so very happy. 

Scott was in the same boat- exhilarated but vulnerable. And for the first time ever, he was truly content. He pulled back from Derek, to look him in the eyes. “Wow,” he whispered softly. He had blood on his face but he could care less. The wound on Derek’s neck was already starting to heal- only it didn’t vanish completely like all wounds did. There were silver-white marks that were left behind- the indentations marking the exact spots where Scott’s teeth had pieced the skin.

He ran his fingertips over them lightly, lovingly, making Derek close his eyes and shiver with pleasure. When Derek opened them, Scott only saw love and adoration. He didn’t think we could get any happier that he was right then. 

Derek looked at him searchingly. The hand that cradled Scott’s jaw was being softly kissed. He knew that he would love Scott until he died, and even then. Mated now as they were, even though it was everything it still didn’t feel quite like it was enough. The thought hit him suddenly and, all at once, he knew what he needed. He looked Scott, his mate, dead in the eye. “Marry me,” he whispered.

Scott’s eyes widened for a split second before he smiled broadly. He tackled Derek to the bed, letting a soul-shattering kiss, be the answer for him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks to everyone who decided to read my piece, slow-going as it was.
> 
> Thanks to everyone who has commented or left kudos- I appreciate it immensely.
> 
> Love, Shayjay


	22. The Pack Chronicles

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know I did the epilogue already and I was good with leaving it there, but I missed the boys and felt like I needed to add a "where are they now" type chapter. I hope you guys don't mind. If it sucks- I apologize. If you liked the ending as it was then please DO NOT READ ANY FURTHER

As if sensing he was completely alone, Scott bolted upright in bed- his heart was pounding rapidly, his breathing rapid and shallow. His hand automatically flew to the spot beside him. The sheets weren’t cold yet, and it still smelled heavily of his mate. 

He had had the dream again. The one where he woke up next to Derek’s note- _the note_ \- and that ended with him finding Derek’s bloodied body, his heart ripped clean from his chest. He knew it wasn’t real, that they had saved Derek that day, but every now and then the dream would come to him, as if reminding him what could have happened had they been a few minutes too late. Five years later and that night still haunted him.

To calm himself, he concentrated hard until he heard Derek’s heartbeat thumping steadily. Alongside it was a softer, slightly more erratic one. It was _that_ tiny heartbeat that made him smile with joy. Knowing where his husband had gone, he got out of bed, tugged on his sweatpants and rushed into to the bedroom right next to theirs. What he saw there, split his heart in two. He leaned against the doorjamb and greedily watched the scene before him.

Derek, wearing only his pajama bottoms, was asleep in the huge armchair next to the crib, a tiny baby boy cradled against his impressive chest. Their son had his tiny fist in his mouth and was suckling on it hungrily. It was the sweetest thing he had ever seen. 

They had gotten married the summer right after Scott had turned eighteen. He became Scott Hale after taking Derek’s name. Derek had wanted to take Scott’s instead, insisting that it wouldn’t be the McCall pack when the Alpha was no longer a McCall. It was after they had made love one night when Scott explained to Derek that he would gladly rid himself of the name that tied him to his own absent father. That had settled it. 

Some, who didn’t know the whole supernatural story, had thought they were too young to get married. Since being mated was infinitely more intense than being married, they didn’t see the need to wait. When Derek had proposed- down on one knee, a simple silver band in hand, his eyes brimming with tears, while explaining to Scott that he _needed_ to make Scott _his_ , in _every_ way possible, Scott had thought his life was at its apex. 

It was as if their engagement triggered a series of changes in the Pack, the first of which was that Stiles and Malia had gotten together- then they broke up- then they got back together again. 

They had gotten together after Stiles was possessed by and evil trickster spirit. The trouble had started with Lydia finding out that Malia was actually Peter Hale’s biological daughter- a fact that the pack kept from her for a while since Peter was a murderous, raving lunatic. She was especially hurt that Stiles had kept it from her. It wasn’t until Derek had intervened that Malia calmed enough to realise that Stiles was trying to protect her. They have been together ever since. Malia had gone from Malia Tate/Hale to Malia Stilinski and was now expecting their first child.

Allison, Chris and Isaac had moved to France. Allison and Isaac had gotten engaged a few months earlier, on a beach in Nice. The Skype call they got from the happy couple mere minutes after the big event was still the funniest. Allison had thought that the call would be a surprise. She hadn’t known that Isaac had arranged for the whole pack to meet at the Hale house to wait for the call. She was pretty put out when Isaac informed her that he had called the pack in advance, knowing that she’d say yes.

Lydia had gone to study at Oxford in London. Aiden, who knew that Jackson had moved there, had followed her. Scott had been worried that his two Betas would try to kill each other, but much to everyone’s surprise ( _and Lydia’s dismay_ ), no fight ensued. In fact, since being in London had given Jackson time to get over Lydia, Jackson and Aiden even became best friends. Aiden moved in with Lydia and was working the bar in a one of Jackson’s pubs. Yeah, no one had thought that the hothead jock who once ruled Beacon Hills High would work for a living, let alone run his own restuarant, but he was doing well for himself. 

Danny and Ethan had gotten married, a few years after Derek and Scott, in Hawaii, with Danny’s family. Since the Pack was the only family the twins had, Derek flew them all out so that Ethan and Aiden wouldn’t be alone. Danny started up his own IT Company and Ethan was fast becoming the best mechanic at “Mac’s Motorway”. Old man MacKenzie was getting ready to retire and had no sons to take over his business. It was no secret that he was grooming Ethan for the role.

Even Cora was back from South America. She was now living in an apartment in Derek's building.The Pack was happy and taken care of. Of course, being that it was Beacon Hills, they had plenty of trouble come their way. They had always managed to get through it- together as a family. Knowing that his pack was safe and sound made Scott extremely happy. He was the happiest he’s ever been.

 

Well, that was until Cora peed a little pink plus sign eleven months ago. 

 

About three years ago, Derek and Scott moved into their new house. Since getting married, living in Derek's loft had been fine but Scott had wanted a house of his own- a place in which they could make happy memories. He wanted a place for their pack to grow closer. He wanted a real home for himself and the love of his life. 

Derek made every dream Scott had come true. One night, while driving through the neighborhood he grew up in as they were on their way to dinner at Melissa's, Derek took a wrong turn. Scott who had been silently staring out the window looked back at Derek quizzically. Derek had driven this way like a million times before.

"Hey babe," he said. "You're going the wrong way." 

Derek just smirked.

Scott, clearly confused, looked at Derek's smirking face and had started getting suspicious.

" _What_ are you up to, Hale?"

"Nothing bad, I promise. I just hope you like it"

"Like what?"

"This," said Derek, as he pulled up in front of a huge house. 

Scott looked up at the house. It was beautiful. It had a big sprawling lawn with and old oak tree shading most of the front yard. It had wooden porch with a gorgeous trim and large bay windows. The front door had stained glass panels and a stunning brass doorknob. What he saw only left him gaping.

"I heard you," Derek started softly. "When you told Stiles that you're tired of the loft. That it didn't feel like home to you." He bent his head and continued. " I guess I get it. Before you, it was always just a place to crash for me. It's why I never bothered decorating it."

He looked Scott in the eye and took a deep breath.  
"I called my realtor- asked about available family-style homes. She gave me four listings. I looked at at all of them but, this is the only one that felt right. So I made an offer in on it yesterday, but if you don't like it, I'll withdraw." 

Scott had gasped, too stunned to speak.

After walking through the house, Scott had known it was where they were meant to be. It was a little more than a month before they moved in. The Pack helped with everything, of course. Lydia was the self-appointed interior decorator, burning holes in Derek's credit cards. 

It was on their first official night in their new home when Derek whispered the words that nearly stopped Scott's heart. They were sitting on the sofa in the dark, cuddling and kissing when Derek spoke.

"Let's have a baby." 

Scott's eyes went wide before a brilliant smile overtook his face.

 

They started research right away on the best way to have a child. Derek, however, had insisted on surrogacy- with Scott as the donor. He wanted his child to have Scott's gorgeous brown eyes and sweet smile. He wanted his child come from the man he was completely devoted to.

Scott had wanted the same thing, but his reason was somewhat different. Yes, he wanted his son or daughter to look like Derek but he wanted his child to be a Hale by blood. He knew how important having a family was to Derek and he wanted to make sure that the Hale's lived on.

They had argued about who the donor would be several times, sometimes even in front of the pack. It was one such night, as the pack had settled down in their living room after dinner, when Derek and Scott started arguing in the kitchen. They hadn't realised how loud they were being until Cora stormed in.

"Will you two please cut it out? You've been having this argument for weeks," she exclaimed.

It had stopped them dead in their tracks.

"Look," she said. "I think I might have a solution to this. Actually I've been thinking about it for a while."

When they both just stared at her, she went on.

"Der," she said. "You want Scott to be the donor so that the kid'll have Scott's genes, right?" 

Derek nodded.

"And Scott," she continued. " You want the kid to be a born Hale?"

Scott looked at Derek bashfully. "Well yeah," he said softly.

Cora nodded. "Okay," she began slowly. "What if I'm the surrogate?"

Both Derek and Scott gaped at her.

"Just hear me out," she said holding her hands up. "If I'm the surrogate, you both get what you want. Scott donates his swimmers and I have the Hale egg. It's win-win." 

Derek looked at Scott, whose eyes had brimmed with tears. Scott gave him a watery smile.

"You'd do that for us?" Derek asked, turning back to Cora.

"You're my big brother. I'd do anything for you."

It had gone rather smoothly from there. Cora fell pregnant on their third try at Invitro. Thrirty-nine weeks later came came their son, Eli Hale. Derek had chosen the name. "Eli" meant "light" and Derek felt, considering how they always seemed to be fighting for their lives, that they could all use a little light. Scott had loved the name upon hearing it. And when Eli was born, watching his hulking, brooding husband cry over the little boy in his arms, lit something inside Scott. He knew he'd never love anything as much as he loved his husband and son.

Now, watching the sleeping pair, Scott could feel his heart swelling in is chest. He walked up to the armchair and stroked his fingers down Derek's stubbled cheek. Derek opened one eye, and started smiling at Scott.

"I did it again, huh?" he asked guiltily.

Scott smiled at him and slid into his lap, careful not to jostle the sleeping baby.

"Yeah," he said, sliding his arms aound Derek's neck.

For the past three days Scott has found Derek just like he had tonight- asleep in the giant armchair with baby Eli in his arms.

"Was he fussy?" Scott asked. 

"Nah," Derek replied. "I came in here to feed and change him. I just- I couldn't put him down." 

"It's okay, baby. I just missed you is all. I woke up and you weren't there." Scott pouted and batted his eyes at Derek comically. 

"Awww babe I'm sorry but someone way cuter than you needed my attention."

Scott smilled at him and kissed his cheek. His heart was set to burst. He layed his head in Derek's shoulder. They fell asleep just like that, cradled together as tightly as they could be. 

This time when Scott dreamed, his dream was filled with great joy, since he dreamed of his future with his amazing husband and beautiful son.


End file.
